Falsos Encontros
by Loues
Summary: Kagome é uma atriz famosa que foi contratada para trabalhar em um filme de ação com um cara super irritante e, ao mesmo tempo, maravilhoso. Por ibope, uma viagem ao Hawaii surge e de repente tudo já não era mais como antes: voltas ao passado indesejadas, amizades improváveis e acordos com jogos de sedução são formulados. O que acontecerá depois? Descubra. Contém: hentai e ecchi
1. Chapter 1

**Oláá! ~ **Esta é a minha **primeira fanfiction** e já faz um tempo que venho escrevendo-a e moldando-a para melhor aceitação minha e, principalmente, de vocês.

A ideia dessa fanfiction e a história que é desenvolvida foram criadas a partir de **fotos** que eu adoro. Como é a minha primeira fanfiction (e não tenho muita experiência em escrever coisas assim tão longas) **ALGUMAS PEQUENAS PARTES** da história estão adaptadas de **trechos de livros,** **filmes e doramas** que gosto. Então, quando chegar no capítulo que eu faço essas modificações nos trechos ou cenas, eu avisarei logo abaixo do número do capítulo, indicando qual foi o livro/filme/dorama.

Concluindo, eu sinceramente espero que vocês **aproveitem o máximo possível** de todo este universo paralelo que vai circular na história dos personagens favoritos do meu anime favorito.

**"InuYasha" não me pertence, é uma obra criada pela fantástica Rumiko Takahashi.**

**AVISO: No decorrer da fanfiction haverá cenas de hentai e ecchi.**

**.**

**FALSOS ENCONTROS  
**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO #1**

**.**

- VOCÊ QUER QUE EU FAÇA O QUÊ? - gritei em uni-som com uma figura masculina que estava ao meu lado.

Olhei para ele e notei que ele estava na mesma posição que eu: de pé, com as mãos no birô, quase deitado sobre o mesmo, olhando com muita carranca para frente, ou seja, para o dono da mesa.

- Só pode estar brincando.

Falei sarcasticamente, agora sozinha, enquanto passava a mão na minha franja com força olhando para o lado.

Como a aquela sala era composta por apenas paredes de vidro, pude notar que várias pessoas estavam olhando para nós, assustadas. As ignorei, voltando meu olhar para o senhor pequenininho à minha frente com cara de poucos amigos.

- O senhor está brincando não é, Miuga?

- Não estou, Higurashi. - ele respondeu-me, curto e grosso.

Na mesma hora olhei para o homem que gritara comigo há poucos segundos antes, e, no momento em que olhei pra ele, ele se jogou na cadeira que estava atrás, cruzando as pernas do jeito masculino e colocando uma das mãos no rosto. Depois de algum tempo ele finalmente colocou os olhos âmbares nos meus.

- Faça alguma coisa. - sussurrei, fazendo-o revirar os olhos.

- Não vou fingir namoro pra ninguém. ele falou olhando pra mim, mas se dirigindo à Miuga.

- Exatamente.

- Nem conte comigo, não vou fazer nada.

- Exatamente!

- PRINCIPALMENTE com essa fedelha. - ele apontou para mim com aquelas unhas grandes e afiadas.

- Exata... Fedelha? - perguntei, me cortando com raiva em um grunhido.

- Inuyasha, Kagome... Miuga deu um suspiro impaciente. Vocês tanto vão fingir o namoro, como vão ter que dar beijos em público, pelo menos quando virem um fotógrafo, ou então chamarei outros atores para o filme. É o que vocês querem?

- O QUÊ? - falamos ao mesmo tempo, de novo, avançando para cima do birô da velha pulga que não moveu um músculo do corpo nem da expressão cruel.

- Não vou beijá-lo fora do set de gravações! De maneira alguma! - sacudi minhas mãos e dei as costas para o birô do Miuga, ficando de frente para a parede, onde tinha mais gente olhando assustadas para nós. As ignorei de novo.

- Esqueça velho, não vou beijar essa coisa na cara dela que vocês chamam de boca.

- O quê? O que você disse? - o vi me olhar como se eu fosse louca, cruzando os braços.

- Além de feia ficou surda?

- Para sua informação, essa coisa aqui apontei para minha boca quer ser beijada por milhões de garotos e homens no mundo inteiro, certo?

- Não sabem o erro que estão cometendo em querer beijar uma... - o vi me analisando com os olhos -... Pirralha como você. - falou num tom sarcástico, com aquele meio sorriso irritante que ele tem.

Ah! Mas toda vez que ele coloca esse meio sorriso sarcástico no rosto me dá um vontade tão grande de socar a cara dele!

- Olha aqui... - comecei falando, levantando o dedo e o vendo olhar pra ele com raiva - Pirralha é a...

- CHEGA! VOCÊS IRÃO FAZER O QUE ESTÁ NO CONTRATO! AGORA SAIAM QUE EU TENHO MAIS O QUE FAZER DO QUE VER VOCÊS BRIGAREM! - Miuga explodiu.

Santo Deus, não sabia que ele era tão assustador quando ficava com raiva.

Inuyasha, que estava na minha frente, sem esperar mais nada deu as costas e saiu batendo a porta.

- Mal educado. - falei para a porta fechada.

- Kagome saia, como eu disse: tenho mais o que fazer. - ele falou olhando duro pra mim.

Apenas revirei os olhos, derrotada.

- Teremos mais reuniões sobre este assunto, tem muitas coisas a serem arrumadas.

- Com licença. - suspirei e não me importei em fazer uma cara de desgosto, apenas saindo da sala.

Ok...

EU SIMPLESMENTE NÃO ACREDITO NISSO!

Não acredito que vou ter que fazer um par romântico com aquele idiota!

Droga! Droga! Droga!

Pois é. A injustiçada dessa história toda sou eu: Kagome Higurashi. Tenho 20 anos, sou atriz e estou aprendendo a cantar para esse filme que estou trabalhando. Tenho 1,65 de altura. Peso 50 kg. Meus cabelos são negros e batem no meio das minhas costas, meus olhos são castanhos claros, mas com a luminosidade eles tendem a ficar azuis. Minha pele é branquinha e meu corpo é bem legal em minha opinião. Sabe, há pouco tempo atrás fui considerada a mulher mais sexy do mundo do cinema todinho. Achei um exagero, mas foi ótimo para o meu ego.

E por que eu sou injustiçada? Graças àquele imbecil dos olhos âmbares e unhas afiadas, simples.

O nome dele é Inuyasha Taisho, um hanyo mal-educado com quem eu vou ter que trabalhar agora. Ele tem 22 anos e é ator. Um dos mais requisitados agora por sinal. Ele tem mais ou menos 1,83 de altura. Seus cabelos são prateados e longos até a cintura, seus olhos são de uma cor bem peculiar como os cabelos, eles são dourados, âmbares. Sua pele é branca e muito bem cuidada, e o corpo? Maldito seja aquele corpo perfeito. Tanquinho, músculos, pernas definidas, covinhas que seguem para baixo da calça... É... Ele é MUITO gostoso, e por isso foi considerado o homem mais sexy e desejado do mundo, ou seja, o casal mais sexy está estrelando o mesmo filme!

Iupi!

Acho que vou me jogar da ponte de tanta felicidade...

O pior disso tudo é que ao invés de eu tentar fazer amizade com meu novo "parceiro" de filme, que será meu par romântico, eu não consigo suportá-lo, porque o que ele tem de gostoso ele tem de arrogante, egocêntrico, presunçoso, irritante, chato de galocha, grosso, mal-educado, rabugento e teimoso.

Pois é, meu caro amigo, isso tudo pode se encontrar em uma única pessoa. E essa pessoa chama-se: Inuyasha Taisho.

- O que foi tudo aquilo? - uma garota me abordou logo na saída da sala do Miuga.

- O quê? - perguntei sem entender e sai caminhando para a lanchonete sendo seguida por aquela figura feminina.

- Aqueles gritos e coisa e tal... Por que você e Inuyasha estavam gritando? E porque ele saiu com uma cara mais emburrada de quando entrou na sala? E porque você ta correndo tanto? - ela me parou pelos ombros, fazendo-me olhar pra ela zangada.

– Nossa. Você está com raiva. Não rolou uma coisa legal lá dentro.

- Primeiro: você deveria ser jornalista e não atriz, com todas essas perguntas... - a fiz sorrir - E segundo: não rolou mesmo nada legal lá dentro. Nada.

- E o que rolou lá dentro? - voltamos a caminhar, só que dessa vez mais devagar.

- Ele quer que a gente "namore desenhei as aspas com os dedos na frente dos fotógrafos. - revirei os olhos quando terminei de falar. - Disse que estava em nosso contrato.

- Uau. - ela comentou, parando.

- E isso tudo é pra ganhar ibope!

- Uau.

- Dá para acreditar numa coisa dessas?

- Ele é um gênio! - falou com um sorriso surgindo em sua face.

- Pois é também estou chocada. - falei, com cara de desgosto olhando para o chão - Espera aí... - voltei meu olhar para a garota - O que?

Céus! Acho que estou ficando surda mesmo!

- Como ele consegue pensar em coisas tão brilhantes? Ah claro, ele é o melhor escritor do EUA. Havia me esquecido disso. Mas... UAU! Vocês terem vários falsos encontros é uma história ótima!

- Você... Bebeu?

- Não querida. Acho que _você_ foi quem bebeu.

Alô, ela gosta da ideia de que eu vou ter que beijar o idiota que eu menos suporto dentre toda a face da Terra?

Bom, isso não era uma das coisas de que sua melhor amiga deveria ficar feliz não é? NÃO É?

Sango Yazawa é o nome dessa criatura desalmada que eu chamo de melhor amiga.

Ela é uma das garotas mais bonitas que eu já vi, e isso não é porque ela é minha amiga. Ela é branquinha, dos cabelos castanhos que batem na cintura, lisos, com franjinha, olhos com cor de mel brilhante, um corpo muito, muito bonito, uma simpatia ótima e uma brutalidade assustadora. Tem 20 anos e 1 metro e 72 de altura, também é atriz. Aliás, eu a conheci em um trabalho, eu e ela estávamos começando nossas carreiras.

É bem difícil se ter uma amiga verdadeira nesse ramo. Muitas já passaram por minha vida, e sempre foram falsas e fracas com relação à amizade, só queriam fama! Apesar de não parecer ela é bem reservada com relação a questões fora do set.

Certa ela, acredite.

- Já não basta ter que ensaiar a cena mais horripilante da minha vida com ele, e ainda ter que gravar para que todas as pessoas do mundo possam ver... Você ainda fica feliz com a ideia maluca do Miuga?

- Claro. Ele é um gato. - ela fez uma pausa fazendo uma careta pensativa - Cachorro. Ou que quer que seja.

- Ah! Então você está feliz porque eu vou beijar uma pessoa bonita na minha vida social? - estreitei os olhos.

- Kagome, Kagome... Há quanto tempo você não aparece na mídia com um homem bonito e novo?

- Não me importa o tempo que não apareço na mídia com um homem novo e bonito! Eu poderia aparecer com meu avô, todos iriam adorar.

Depois que falei isso ela ficou olhando pra mim com uma careta de quem acha que eu estou REALMENTE bêbada.

– Tá. Não adorar, adorar...

Ela continuou com a mesma cara.

- Tudo bem, não iam gostar. me rendi, fazendo-a voltar ao normal.

- Que bom que você mudou de ideia. Sem ofender, eu prefiro o Inuyasha ao seu avô.

- Em questão de beleza, sim.

- E em conversas.

- Você já conversou com Inuyasha? - ironizei.

- Claro! - certo isso sim foi uma surpresa - Você é a única pessoa que não conversa com ele, só faz brigar. Desculpe-me, eu sou normal.

Augh! Essa doeu!

- Eu sou normal também! Só não consigo ter uma conversa descente com ele! O que isso tem de anormal? Nada!

- O anormal não é você não conversar com ele, e sim só brigar! Vocês mal se olham já estão trocando farpas.

- Claro! Ele me irrita até longe! E não me suporta também.

- Minha nossa, não sabia que vocês eram inimigos! - falou uma voz masculina atrás de nós.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Miroku? - perguntou Sango com a voz irritada.

- Eu acho que trabalho aqui, Sangozinha! - falou ele com um sorriso.

Esse é o Miroku, um monge fajuto taradão. Ele realmente é lindo, mas muito pervertido. Tem 1 metro e 81 centímetros de altura, branco, cabelos negros e médios, que ele prende em um rabinho de cavalo. Olhos azuis, cor do céu celeste. Músculos muito bem definidos, vale informar, um corpo realmente espetacular. Arranca suspiros das fãs facilmente. Muito simpático e sempre sorrindo.

Gosto muito dele como um amigo, a não ser do seu... Defeitinho chamado"mão boba".

- Não somos inimigos. falei.

- É modo de dizer. Sango, alguém já te disse que você fica incrivelmente linda quando fica chateada? - vi Miroku falando, pegando a mão de Sango e dando um beijo em seguida, deixando-a corada.

- Nem venha monge! Não sou igual às outras! ela disse irritada, tirando a mão da dele. E não vou jantar com você.

- Como sabia que eu ia pedir?

- Você sempre pede. - Sango falou levantando uma única sobrancelha.

- Peço? - ele me olhou com dúvida. Apenas acenei a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Vou jantar com Kohaku, Kagome. Hoje não irei para sua casa.

- Kohaku?

- Sim, Miroku. Minha companhia de hoje à noite. - falou Sango, com um sorriso malicioso na boca.

- Companhia... Da noite?

- Ai Sango! Falando assim até parece que ele não é da família.

- Ah, estão quer dizer que ele já é da família! - Miroku falou surpreso.

- Relaxe, Miroku. Kohaku é o irmão dela. - revirei os olhos e depois me virei pra Sango - Ora, leve Miroku para jantar contigo. - vi a cabeça de Sango disparar em minha direção - Vocês precisam estar em sintonia pra o papel... - Brinquei.

Já falei como é muito engraçado você provocar sua amiga brutamontes? Só que você precisa estar preparada para o olhar horripilante que ela te lança.

Apesar de que, neste caso, ela deveria me agradecer. Sei que ela tem uma quedinha por ele. Sango não implica com qualquer homem de graça...

- Verdade Sangozinha, você não vai se arrepender. Prometo. - e o vi sorrir manhoso pra Sango, que o olhava e olhava pra mim alternadamente - Preciso agir como se te conhecesse por toda minha vida no filme. Tenho que ao menos saber um pouco da sua vida.

"Kagome você me paga" foram as ultima palavras que ouvi de Sango antes dela sair com Miroku para o restaurante que iriam jantar com Kohaku.

O que eu ia fazer?

Iria pra casa memorizar minhas falas e terminar de montar meu personagem. As gravações iriam começar na Segunda, ou seja, depois de amanhã. Esses meses que passamos indo ao set de gravações foram de aprendizado. Aperfeiçoei meu toque no piano e aprendi a cantar, já que a minha personagem é uma cantora bem rebelde para ser uma heroína anja. Eu não posso fazer feio e Miuga sabe disso. Ah! Para as cenas de ação aprendi também a como segurar em uma arma, arco e flechas e uma espada. Treinos de lutas marciais todos os dias e ensaios para as cenas de ação que acontecerão no decorrer do filme.

- Boa noite senhorita!

- Boa noite Kaede! - fechei a porta, sorrindo - Pode levar meu jantar ao quarto?

- Claro.

Kaede é minha governanta. Ela já é uma senhora de idade, mas muito responsável e de grande confiança, apesar de ser a irmã da namorada de Inuyasha, Kikyou. Quero dizer, Kikyou me odeia por motivos secretos da cabeça maluca dela.

Kikyou também é uma atriz, só que ela já está no ramo a mais tempo do que eu. Ela é uma das queridinhas do cinema, super bem cotada e falando sério, uma ótima atriz, pois de queridinha ela não tem nada. Apesar de ser muito bonita, ter cabelos bem cuidados e a pele maravilhosa, ela é ríspida, mesquinha, mal educada, cínica, irritante e muito, muito arrogante. Mede mais ou menos 1 metro e 79 de altura, magérrima e branquela como um cadáver, com os cabelos lisos e negros que batem no final de suas costas.

Fico muito irritada quando dizem que pareço com ela. Não somos a mesma pessoa, nossos corações e cérebros são completamente diferentes.

Mas, bem, voltando a Kaede. Ela é quase como minha segunda mãe. Já que minha verdadeira está na nossa antiga casa.

Minha antiga casa é um templo antigo. Seu tamanho é bem grande, existe um jardim, um poço antigo dentro do santuário e muitas outras coisas. E é lá que minha mãe guarda suas principais lembranças: lembranças de sua infância, da minha, do meu irmão e principalmente do meu pai. Por isso não quis sair de lá. Fora debaixo da árvore sagrada que meu pai a pediu em casamento. Não queríamos vender nosso bem de principal valor em lembranças e sentimentos.


	2. Chapter 2

Como é a **minha primeira fanfiction** (e não tenho muita experiência em escrever coisas assim tão longas) **ALGUMAS PEQUENAS PARTES** da história estão adaptadas de trechos de livros, filmes e doramas que gosto. Então, quando chegar no capítulo que eu faço essas modificações nos trechos ou cenas, eu avisarei logo abaixo do número do capítulo, indicando qual foi o livro/filme/dorama.

**"InuYasha" não me pertence, é uma obra criada pela fantástica Rumiko Takahashi. **

**AVISO: No decorrer da fanfiction haverá cenas de hentai e ecchi.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO #2**

**.**

- Amanhã começaremos as filmagens.

- Está ansiosa? perguntou-me Kaede, enquanto sentava ao meu lado na mesa.

- Não. falei, pegando o copo de café.

– Certo, talvez um pouco. botei o cappuccino.

– Ok. Estou. coloquei o açúcar e olhei derrotada pra minha governanta.

– Não ria!

- Desculpe-me. Mas isto é bom, mostra que você não mudou nada desde que começou a fazer todo esse sucesso.

- Isto é bom? Às vezes penso que vou ser engolida por todos os outros.

- Claro que sim. Você pode ter este medo ainda antes de gravar, mas sei que sabe lutar pelo o que quer sem derrubar ninguém e nem deixar-se ser derrubada por outros.

- É. Sou uma heroína. brinquei, revirando os olhos, sem aguentar a ironia para com minha personagem. Gargalhei, fazendo Kaede sorrir comigo.

- Vai se atrasar para reunião. ela lembrou-me, levantando-se. Vá logo.

- Droga.

Novo dia.

Nova e ultima reunião antes de começarmos as filmagens.

Nossa, cada vez que penso nisso me dá um frio na barriga.

Quando cheguei à nossa ultima reunião, já estavam quase todos lá. Quero dizer, apenas Miuga, Inuyasha e Miroku não se encontravam no lugar. Onde estávamos era numa sala dos estúdios Takahashi, parecida como uma sala de aula branca e enorme, com cadeiras e mesas para sentarmos.

Meus olhos percorreram com atenção todo o local e logo achei uma Sango sorridente acenando para mim e apontando para o lugar vazio ao lado dela. Andei até minha amiga dos cabelos de chocolate e sentei-me ao seu lado.

- Que milagre dos céus foi esse que você chegou cedo?

- Bom dia, Sango. Também senti sua falta, e sim, dormi bem, obrigada. ela riu baixo.

- Bom dia. sorri de volta.

- Estou ansiosa, só isso. ela ficou me olhando E Kaede me expulsou de casa. revelei.

- Foi o que imaginei. E... Ah! Você me paga.

- Fazendo a tática de simpática amiga para me arrastar até a sua armadilha mortal? ela assistiu Droga, pensava que estava esquecida. sorri.

- Não acredito que disse para o Miroku ir jantar comigo! E ainda mais com o KOHAKU! VOCÊ sabe como o Kohaku é! Quero dizer, ele ficou tirando uma com a minha cara até umas altas horas! E eu estava quase dando um tabefe nele! E ele é meu irmão! Você está causando intrigas em famílias alheias!

- Pelo seu tagarelar, acho que a noite foi boa. falei calma.

- BOA? ela gritou, fazendo todos olharem para nós. Boa? ela sussurrou, me fazendo rir. Você escutou alguma coisa do que falei?

- Sim. Seu irmão falando nada menos que a verdade. ela me olhou com muito choque. Sango, só um idiota não percebe seu olhar pra aquele rapaz.

- Sinto muito, minha querida amiga. Mas aquele projeto de monge tarado não é um RAPAZ. E MUITO MENOS um RAPAZ para quem EU olharia.

- Tudo bem, mas só você não percebeu que está caidinha por aquele projeto de monge tarado.

- Ah é? Quer jogar duro? Então vamos jogar duro. E como vão as coisas com o cachorro?

- Que coisas?

- É né. Até parece que você também não tá afim dele.

- Quem? Eu? Afim daquilo?

- Não, eu. Claro que é você! Kagome, você só implica com garotos que gosta. Sempre foi assim e sempre será.

- Não é verdade! Só teve um ou dois meninos que eu implicava e gostava deles.

- Um? Ou dois? revirei os olhos, estava cansada daquela conversa. -Olha é sério, você vai ficar vesga.

Nem me importei em olhá-la, ela sempre me falava aquilo mesmo. Então desviei o olhar para a porta, desejando que Miuga aparecesse antes de Sango abrir a boca de novo.

Só que quem apareceu não foi nosso pequenino diretor, e sim nosso grandalhão personagem principal, Inuyasha.

E... Bem fui pega de surpresa! Por isso não pude deixar de notar em como ele estava muito bonito. O "bonito" quer dizer muito mais do que um "lindo".

Juro que ficou bem difícil conseguir desviar o olhar. Ficou difícil pra mim e para a população feminina presente na sala. E ficou mais difícil ainda quando ele olhou pra mim com aquela cara de entediado e nossos olhares se encontraram... Tive que me concentrar um pouco mais que o normal para desviar o meu olhar dele, e, Graças ao meu bom Deus, eu consegui.

Espero que ele não tenha notado. Espero, espero, espero.

Mas não é bem melhor olhar para suas unhas que olhar pra Inuyasha?

Ok. Não responda.

EU SEI que ele é um idiota, imbecil e irritante, mas ele é, de longe, o homem mais lindo que eu já vi na vida, não posso negar. Só posso negar se for à frente dele. E de Sango, claro.

Olhei para o lado e vi que o olhar dela ainda estava pra porta, e bom, na verdade, eu QUERIA olhar pra porta.

Segui o olhar dela e vi que ela não olhava para o dono dos cabelos prateados e sim para o dono dos olhos azuis e sorriso galanteador.

Para mim não é mais mistério que ela é afim dele, conheço Sango o suficiente pra saber que ela não olha assim para qualquer um.

Só que Miroku não estava olhando pra ela, ele estava soltando seu charme para outra garota da fileira da frente perto da porta. Revirei os olhos outra vez e voltei minha atenção para as unhas novamente.

Eu estava feliz olhando minhas unhas até que houve uma batida causada pela cadeira da mesa da frente, automaticamente olhei pra frente e vi que o dono da cadeira era Inuyasha. O encarei esperando pelo pedido de desculpas...

Nada.

- Não está esquecendo-se de nada? esforcei-me para segurar o ombro dele e fazê-lo virar-se para mim. Ele o fez.

- Não, minha memória é muito boa. encarou meus olhos e eu sustentei o olhar desta vez.

- Acredito que esteja errado. Você bateu em minha mesa.

- E daí? respondeu com um meio sorriso abusado, me fazendo ficar com cara de chocada.

- E daí que você me deve desculpas.

- Não devo nada a você. ele tentou ficar de costas novamente e eu apertei seu ombro e o empurrei de volta para ficar cara a cara comigo. Ele resolveu voltar à posição e me encarar de novo, só que dessa vez com uma cara de sono enorme.

- O que é? falou com uma voz de tédio. Segurei o fôlego.

- Quero minhas desculpas.

- Tudo bem, está desculpada. Agora, posso me virar ou quer que eu quebre seu braço? ouvi ao meu lado uma risada de Sango. Não olhei.

Continuei a olhar para aquele rapaz, ele era inacreditável!

Suspirei e soltei o ombro dele. Era impossível conseguir meu pedido de desculpas. Bufei de frustração.

- Este lugar está vago? escutei uma voz masculina ao meu lado. Olhei para a cadeira vazia.

- Sim. não olhei para cima, estava frustrada demais. Apenas coloquei o cotovelo sobre a mesa e continuei a examinar minhas unhas.

- Seu nome é Kagome não é?

Escutei aquela voz de novo, dei de ombros. E pude notar enquanto olhava para minhas unhas francesinhas que uma das orelhas de Inuyasha, que estava na minha frente, se mexeu, como se ele estivesse interessado na conversa. Logo em seguida recebi uma bela de uma cotovelada de Sango.

Virei para ela de cara feia e vi que ela me olhava como se quisesse que eu olhasse para o rapaz ao meu lado. Mas o que tem ele? Bufei mais uma vez e me virei para o rapaz sem interesse.

Só que foi aí que eu entendi porque Sango queria que eu virasse. O rapaz era simplesmente maravilhoso! E eu o já conhecia por notícias, era outro ator famoso.

- Oi. ele sorriu.

- Olá.

- Meu nome é Kouga Yokoyama. ele estendeu a mão.

- Kagome Higurashi. estendi a minha e sorri.

- É, tinha perguntado isso.

- Desculpe-me.

- Ah, tudo bem! Não precisa ficar vermelha. com o canto do olho, vi a outra orelha de Inuyasha disparar pra trás. Prazer. ele sorriu mais uma vez e beijou a parte de cima da minha mão, assenti com a cabeça. Personagem principal hein?

- Pois é. sorri um pouco sem graça. Vamos ver o que vai dar...

- Fiquei muito nervoso quando fiz o meu primeiro principal.

- Ah! Mas...

- Eu sei que não é o seu primeiro. Foi apenas um comentário.

Ele riu e eu ri com ele, envergonhada. Olhei pra frente e vi que as orelhas de Inuyasha ainda estavam inclinadas pra trás.

Kouga Yokoyama, como poderia descrevê-lo?

Bem, Kouga também é um ator, como já deu pra perceber. Ele é muito bem elogiado, sempre pensei que fosse exagero, nunca o tinha encontrado nem ao menos o visto pessoalmente.

Ei! Não é porque você é famosa que de uma hora pra outra você já conhece a todos!

Tudo bem, voltando... Kouga não é branco, como eu. Mas não é negro. Sua cor é como podemos chamar de... A cor do pecado. Cor de jambo. Seus olhos são azuis como duas safiras, seu sorriso é branco e limpo, extremamente sedutor. Seu cabelo é negro, grande e preso a um alto rabo de cavalo. Seu corpo, SENHOR! QUE CORPO! Pela camisa pólo azul claro que ele usava na hora dava pra notar que era lindo e musculoso. Não sei de muita coisa sobre ele, mas sei que ele é muito lindo.

- Então, qual seu personagem? olhei pra ele.

- Seu amante prometido. ele respondeu simplesmente sorrindo como se não tivesse falado nada de mais. Engasguei-me.

- Nossa. vou beijá-lo?

- Quer dizer... O anjo a quem a Yui é prometida? perguntei-lhe

- Sim. Ang. Quem é o outro principal? O Salvatore. olhei pra ele, depois olhei pra frente.

Apontei para as enormes costas à minha frente e falei:

- Miss Simpatia.

Mas Inuyasha optou por não se virar pra trás fingindo não ter ouvido nada, apensar de sua orelha o entregar.

- Oh! Cara de cachorro há quanto tempo. Como vai a sua namorada cadáver?

Inuyasha virou para trás e eu, sinceramente, tive muito medo do olhar que ele deu para Kouga.

- Melhor cuidada do que a sua, lobo fedido. ele deu um sorriso malicioso ao dizer isso.

- Seu humor não mudou nada, hum? Kouga continuou sorrindo.

- Piora quando o mau cheiro consome o ar. ele disse isso olhando para Kouga e depois olhando para mim. Virou-se e ficou de costas novamente.

Fiquei confusa. Eles se conhecem tão bem para um dar apelido ao outro? E ficou, digamos, muito fácil sacar que se odeiam.

Ok, Miuga chegou.

A hora passou muito rápido depois que o Miuga chegou à sala. Os últimos avisos foram dados e todos nós já poderíamos seguir para nossas respectivas aulas particulares.

- Os professores estarão aqui para ajudar nas cenas de ação. Trabalharemos o dia todo! Esta reunião chegou ao final. Vão todos para as suas aulas.

- Kagome? ouvi Kouga me chamando.

- Sim?

- Vai pra aula de tiros, não? perguntou-me sorrindo.

- Vou sim, você também?

- Sim, quer ir comigo? Será bom para nos conhecermos, será melhor para os nossos personagens.

Por que todo mundo usa essa desculpa mesmo?

- Claro.

Foi após que soei minha resposta afirmativa para Kouga que Inuyasha levantou-se de onde estivera sentado toda a reunião. Ele não bateu em minha cadeira como fizera da primeira vez com tanta "sutileza". Meu olhar o perseguiu até quando ele ia à porta e percebi que todas as atrizes coadjuvantes o olhavam como se fosse um sonho, ele não retornou o olhar para nenhuma delas.

Atravessando a sala com as duas mãos nos bolsos e com os seus cabelos pratas esvoaçando a cada passada que ele dava, confesso, senti a mesma vontade que senti quando o vi pela vez: eu queria tocar naqueles cabelos. Ver se era tão macio quanto pareciam ser.

Sacudi a cabeça discretamente para afastar tais pensamentos e olhei para Kouga novamente.

- Vamos? ele olhou pra mim e demorou um pouco para me responder.

E nós fomos. Chegamos à sala de treinamento de tiros, e Inuyasha já estava lá. Como todo domingo nossos horários eram iguais, eu já sabia.

Tentei ignorar o de cabelos prateados e adentrei ao local conversando ainda com Kouga. Colocamos nossos óculos de atirar para proteger nossos olhos, nossas luvas e nossas armas, em seguida fomos à nossas cabines.

Eram três cabines de tiro ao alvo, no total. Inuyasha, que já estava com tudo isso não saiu da sua, e como eram três, fiquei ao lado dele, e Kouga ao meu.

- Como não sabia que você era o novo ator de Ang?

- Miuga se cansou do outro ator e me chamou.

- Nossa, mas você já decorou os roteiros?

- Claro, Kagome. Vim para cá várias vezes, mas nunca nos encontramos nem fomos apresentados porque eu sempre vinha quando você já tinha saído.

- Miuga deveria ter insistido no outro. falou Inuyasha sem olhar para a gente. Olhei bruscamente por causa do susto para o meu lado direito, o lado onde Inuyasha estava.

- Ele fedia menos, com certeza. e atirou.

- Te representava menos concorrência, garanto. Kouga respondeu atirando também.

Eu estava em meio a um fogo cruzado, literalmente.

- Concorrência? Não tenho medo de lobinhos que só sabem uivar.

Vi Inuyasha atirar mais uma vez. Ouvi Kouga rir baixinho.

- Seu psicológico é tão fraco quanto sua pontaria, cachorro. Nervoso por minha causa? Estou honrado.

Eu não estava mais atirando, estava apenas observando os dois brigarem em palavras e em melhor pontaria.

Ao terminar de falar, Kouga quase acertara o alvo principal da cabeça do bonequinho.

- Não fico nervoso com besteiras como você.

Foi tudo o que Inuyasha disse antes de atirar três vezes no boneco... De Kouga. Duas vezes no centro da cabeça e uma no coração.

- Não se esqueça da aula com Rin, pirralha.

Ele falou, atirou e saiu. Deixou Kouga, com um semblante sério, e eu pra trás.

Rin Mayumi era o nome da minha professora de piano. Ela é branquinha e pequenininha, devia ter mais ou menos um metro e 60 de altura. Seus cabelos eram repicados e negros, e só iam um pouco além de seus ombros. Seu sorriso era encantador e seus olhos eram castanhos claros. Devia ter uns 18 a 19 anos.

Ela se tornara uma das minhas amigas nesses tempos de ensaios, era muito compreensiva e simpática. Não se estressava com Inuyasha, nem comigo e nem com nossas brigas. Era com certeza a melhor pianista que já vi em minha vida inteira e ainda mantinha direto em seu rosto o seu sorriso.

- Vamos começar aquecendo as vozes, primeiro. Não quero vocês com calos na garganta.

Eu e Inuyasha estávamos sentados um ao lado do outro, e, como sempre acontecia nessas aulas, enquanto eu tocava, ele se focava em sua música e vice e versa.

Toda a aula passou muito rápida, fiquei absorvida pela partitura, passando a música em minha cabeça. O piano era o instrumento da minha música e o violão da música de Inuyasha. O engraçado era que sempre me sentia tocando no automático, nada daquela letra apaixonada fazia sentido em minha cabeça. Já me apaixonei e já sofri por causa disso, essa coisa adocicada, cheia de rosas não existe mais apara mim, eu não me deixo mais me apaixonar porque não quero sofrer o que o Houjo me fez sofrer. Chega. Uma vez basta.

- Tocou bem, Kagome. Mas precisa treinar um pouco mais. A sua canção ainda parece um pouco seca.

- Tudo bem.

- Inuyasha, você precisa também um pouco mais de alma a sua música. Entendam, as músicas que vocês cantam é sobre amor, paixão. O sentimento de vocês tem que transbordar, tem que ser algo verdadeiro. Porém não dá pra ver isso. Sim, vocês estão cantando bem, mal desafinam. E estão tocando bem também. Mas está tudo muito seco. Sejam românticos. É isso que eu tenho a dizer para vocês apenas, o resto é só prática. Coloquem seu coração no que fazem que dará certo.

Continuamos a nossa aula para acertar o que desafinamos e erramos no piano e violão. E repetimos várias e várias vezes as nossas músicas.

- Terminamos por hoje. Treinem mais um pouco a alma, certo?

- Tentarei. respondi para a Rin sorrindo.

- Certo. Inuyasha resmungou

- Bom, as aulas para o dueto que vocês dois cantarão já estão sendo marcadas. A música está quase pronta e os acompanhamentos também.

Sim, além de beijá-lo e conviver com ele ainda temos que cantar juntos. Não vamos cantar no filme, apesar da minha personagem ter uma fase de rebelde e cantora de rock. Mas as músicas terão participação apenas no soundtrack. Temos que fazer isso, Miuga disse que fica mais original. Enfim, já sabem minha opinião.

Saímos da sala juntos, mas não trocamos uma palavra.

- Ah! Vou dar uma dica pra vocês terem mais alma. Rin falou quando íamos atravessar a porta. Nós dois nos viramos para trás na mesma hora.

- Que tal se juntarem para ver se não ajuda um pouco? Vocês mal se falam, por isso não tem verdade nas músicas. ela simplesmente falou isso e sorriu.

Fiquei um momento olhando pra ela, pensando sobre o assunto.

Será que ela tem razão?

Mas quando fui olhar para o meu lado, para ver o que ele achava sobre isso, ele já tinha ido embora. Olhei pra frente e vi o corredor vazio. Corri atrás dele.

- Taisho chamei. Taisho! dessa vez gritei o nome dele e ele se virou, já estávamos ao lado de fora do set.

- O que foi? ele me olhou.

- Acho que Rin tem razão. Sabe... Mal nos falamos e estamos sempre brigando. Precisamos ter pelo menos alguma sintonia.

- Consigo fingir um amor perfeito em frente às câmeras sem nem ao menos te conhecer. Ele falou sério.

- Ahm, eu sei.

Sim, eu realmente sabia.

- Não sei se EU tenho essa capacidade. Sabe, estou um pouco nervosa. Tanta gente está esperando tanto por esse filme e...

- Olha, não sou padre nem psiquiatra. Se quiser se confessar para alguém, não sou eu.

- Tá. Tudo bem. Só queria melhorar nossa relação já que vamos ter que fazer um par nesse filme.

Ah! QUE IDIOTA!

Pensei dando as costas pra ele, mas me lembrando em seguida de certas coisas que eu sempre quis dizer na cara daquele imbecil. Então me voltei a ele, e disse:

- Você não se incomoda? eu o olhava com raiva.

- Você não percebe que todos estão tentando dar um jeito de fazer o possível para esse filme dar certo e que só a gente, os principais, não nos entendemos? Eu não estou pedindo para ser sua eterna amiga ou para que você me conte todos os seus segredos, medos e frustrações, seu idiota. Estou te pedindo para ter bom senso e deixar de ser uma pessoa difícil de conviver. -dei as costas e fui andando, novamente na direção oposta.

Então, tornei a me virar para ele, que me olhava fixamente e disse:

- E se acha que estou satisfeita em fazer um filme justamente com uma pessoa que não troco ao menos uma única palavra normal a não ser farpas, eu não estou. Justamente por essa pessoa ser você. Um idiota carrancudo que só faz ignorar e expelir as pessoas ao seu redor.

Virei e fui embora, definitivamente, para o estacionamento sentindo o olhar dele em minhas costas.

- Pirralha. senti meu braço ser puxado em direção contrária ao meu movimento.

- O que é? gritei. Olhe, eu já entendi que você não precisa de companhia para realizar o seu trabalho perfeito ou para complementar sua vida. Agora me deixe em paz. tentei puxar meu braço, mas ele continuou a segurar.

- Eu topo. parei.

- O que?

- Tentar.

- Tentar o que?

- Olhe estou tentando fazer o que você me pediu pra fazer, criar uma melhor relação entre a gente. Agora se você continuar a ser lenta deste jeito me diga que eu vou desistir.

Já posso falar que estou chocada?

Tudo bem... Acho que minha cara de idiota pra ele já responde tudo.

- Certo. Esqueça. Ele soltou meu braço e ia dar a volta.

- Não! Espere!

E este foi o momento que eu ia tocar o ombro de Inuyasha para ele virar para mim de novo, mas antes que eu pudesse tocar no ombro dele, ele se virou pra mim, como se adivinhasse o que eu ia fazer. O problema foi que eu me desequilibrei e quase caí de cara no chão, ele me segurou. Tipo, nos braços mesmo. Como se fosse aqueles passos de tango que a mulher fica inclinada e o homem a segura com força.

E bota força.

Foi nesse momento que senti meu coração acelerar estupidamente enquanto eu olhava dentro daqueles olhos âmbares e sentia aquelas mãos enormes segurando minhas costas com força. Senti um cheiro de menta inundar meus sentidos e até agora não sei se foi do hálito dele ou se era de tudo, do cabelo, do corpo, da boca...

O que eu realmente sei foi: senti-me tonta. Sei que ele tão rápido me pegou como tão rápido me colocou em pé no mesmo lugar que eu estava, mas em meu inconsciente parecia que aquela fração de segundo olhando nos olhos dele tinha durado muito tempo.

- Obrigada.

- Vê se da próxima vez você cai um pouco mais longe. Seu cheiro não é agradável.

- Onde foi parar aquela conversa de que você ia tentar ser legal?

- Esqueça aquilo, foi um momento de insanidade.

- Eu...

- Esqueça.

- Deixe-me falar, imbecil! Gritei novamente, agoniada, ainda sentindo as mãos dele em minhas costas. Eu prometo que não serei mais tão lenta.

Ele nada respondeu, apenas continuou olhando para mim e estendeu a mão, como se fossemos firmar um contrato verbal. Sorri discretamente e apertei a mão masculina de Inuyasha.


	3. Chapter 3

**"InuYasha" não me pertence, é uma obra criada pela fantástica Rumiko Takahashi.**

**AVISO: No decorrer da fanfiction haverá cenas de hentai e ecchi.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO #3**

**.**

As filmagens já haviam começado há alguns meses e, eu posso te garantir, foram os meses mais cansativos da minha vida!

Eu e Inuyasha já conversávamos. Brigávamos a maior parte do tempo, mas já conseguimos manter uma conversa normal e até já brincamos um com o outro... Talvez as filmagens estejam ajudando a gente. A primeira cena do beijo ainda não foi gravada, Miuga disse que precisamos ainda de mais sintonia para aquilo, então estamos fazendo as cenas de ação agora.

- Vai jantar aonde? perguntou Sango, levantando-se.

- Em casa, tenho que reler o roteiro. Deus! Estou faminta! falei, levantando também e me alongando em seguida.

- Não coma muito, pode ficar mais gorda que está, pirralha. Inuyasha falou, atraindo minha atenção pra ele. Vi seu semblante, ele estava rindo para mim só com um canto da boca, com olhos de quem estaria me zombando. E ele estava.

- Inuyasha, piadinhas com relação a peso não me atingem.

Porque ele não vai tentar isso com aquela namorada esquelética? Ela sim tem complexos com comida!

- Então Inuyasha, vai comer com a Kikyou de novo? perguntou Miroku.

- Não, vou pra casa. quando abri minha boca pra provocá-lo com alguma frase, escutamos Miuga ao fundo:

- INUYASHA! KAGOME! MIROKU E SANGO! EM MINHA SALA! AGORA! e minha boca imediatamente se fechou.

E aquele infeliz notou que eu ia respondê-lo, pois ele olhou pra mim no momento em que fechei minha boca e me deu um sorriso de vitória.

Mané.

Adentramos na sala do Miuga com Inuyasha na frente, em seguida o Miroku, eu e Sango, que fechou a porta. Inuyasha se sentou na cadeira e Miroku ia fazer o mesmo, mas ofereceu a cadeira pra Sango, que ficou vermelha e sentou-se também.

Inuyasha, SEU IDIOTA!

- Vocês vão viajar ao Hawaii amanhã e na semana seguinte gravarão as cenas na praia junto com os outros atores. Essa semana de viagem antecipada de vocês é pra ver se conseguem ter, pelo menos, alguma maior sintonia. Conversei com todos os professores e eles falaram que vocês desempenham os papéis com máxima capacidade, mas eu ainda quero mais sentimento. Então vocês viajarão antes e conversarão. Inuyasha e Kagome, vocês vão começar a se apresentar como um par agora. E isto não é um pedido. Falem com o Jakotsu, ele vai dar os horários e passaportes.

Jakotsu é o secretário de Miuga. Ou melhor... A secretária de Miuga, se é que você me entende.

- Olá Inuyasha! Olá meus queridos atores principais! Jakotsu nos recebeu ao lado de fora da sala de Miuga aos berros espalhafatosos.

- Oi! falamos sorrindo. Quero dizer... Eu, Sango e Miroku que falamos.

- Vocês vão ao Hawaii! ele falava enquanto colocava aqueles colares florais em nosso pescoço. Que maravilha, não?

- Nem me fale! Hawaii! Sempre quis ir pra lá!

- Não grite em meu ouvido, Sango. Jakotsu brigou.

- Finalmente verei minha Sangozinha de biquíni em uma praia. Que sonho! ele a abraçou.

- Sai daqui! Tarado! Não vou colocar o biquíni por sua causa!

- Não disse que ia botar o biquíni por minha causa, você vai tirá-lo por minha causa. ele sorriu malicioso, ainda a abraçando.

- Tirarei o biquíni por sua causa sim. ela também sorriu maliciosa, colocando a mão no peito de Miroku. E colocarei uma roupa de inverno para não me atacar! Seu Tarado! Ela quase gritou essa ultima parte, e o empurrou com força, acabando com o abraço e com as esperanças de Miroku.

- Sonho seria eu ver meu Inuyasha de sunga!

- Sonho seria eu quebrar sua cara. Inuyasha falou.

- Os quartos já foram divididos? perguntou Sango.

- Não faço a mínima idéia, querida. O Miuga quem dividiu os quartos, apenas dei o dinheiro. Mas sei que vocês terão uma surpresa lá.

- Surpresa? Que surpresa? perguntei.

- Se ele falar não será mais uma surpresa. a voz de Inuyasha soou na sala.

- Foi apenas uma forma de expressar a minha surpresa com relação à surpresa.

- Ninguém liga.

- Estão vendo? Jakotsu se dirigiu pra Miroku e Sango. Vocês precisam de sintonia. O vôo será às 7 horas da manhã de amanhã, chegar com duas horas de antecedência, com mala para três semanas. As gravações podem atrasar. Aqui está o passaporte e o chek-in vocês mesmos que vão fazer. Não vai ninguém do filme acompanhá-los durante a primeira semana, apenas na segunda onde todos nós iremos para as gravações. Não há necessidade levar seguranças. O hotel não está de todo lotado mas há risco de paparazzis. Aqueles sangue-sugas sãos capazes de dormir ao relento só para tirar uma boa foto de vocês. O nome do hotel é Hotel Hula, muito bem recomendado e equipado, o melhor de lá. Não tem o que reclamar, o site do hotel é esse, as atrações do hotel estão nesta lista acompanhada do site. Ela está aí para vocês conferirem e desfrutarem das atividades, tudo será pago pelo filme. Alguma pergunta?

- Como você consegue falar tão rápido sem perder o fôlego? perguntou Miroku.

- Você não quer saber a resposta. Jakotsu piscou pra ele e sorriu malicioso, fazendo Miroku ficar vermelho e eu e Sango cairmos na gargalhada.

- Boa noite. Durmam bem e não se esqueça do chiclete amanhã para o vôo Inuyasha, a altitude vai forçar seus tímpanos sensíveis. E... Ah! Não tentem se matar no Hawaii!

Meu Deus, por favor, me diga: Por que, dentro de um avião gigante, eu tenho que ir ao lado de Inuyasha? Já não basta a gente ter que fazer o mesmo filme, ele ser meu par romântico, e termos que fingir um namoro falso com falsos beijos e encontros? Já não basta? O Senhor ainda tinha que me colocar ao lado dele no avião?

Ao menos me lembrei de trazer fones de ouvidos e poderei me isolar em meu mundo de músicas preferidas. Ao menos!

Isso era mais ou menos o que eu estava pensando enquanto estava colocando minha bagagem de mão naqueles compartimentos que ficam acima da cabeça da pessoa.

Até uma... "Maletinha" minha cair de lá.

- Droga. falei enquanto estava me abaixando para pegar a bagagem.

- Cuidado com isso pirralha, pode matar alguém. escutei aquela voz grave atrás de mim e, infelizmente, não pude evitar conter um arrepio pelo meu pescoço e costas.

Eu acho que ele viu quando me arrepiei porque eu estava com uma regata. Mas ele não teve tempo de falar nada, porque como não pude evitar um arrepio não pude evitar me assustar com aquela voz atrás de mim, me tirando dos meus pensamentos.

E o que eu fiz?

Virei depressa com a mala por causa do susto e a bati na canela dele, sem querer.

E o que ele fez?

Caiu em cima de mim soltando um gemido fraco de dor. E por causa disso, nós dois caímos em cima do banco do avião. Eu em baixo e ele em cima.

Eu ATÉ PODERIA dizer que sentir aquele corpo másculo me prensando contra o branco do avião era muito, muito bom. Digamos que Inuyasha é só um pouquinho, bem... Gostoso. E digamos que deu pra sentir aquela barriga de tanquinho e seu tórax bem definido e macio, porque quando ele caiu em cima de mim, as minhas mãos foram parar lá.

Não foi de propósito, foi apenas um reflexo humano para aparar a queda dele. _Eu acho_.

- Sua imbecil! Quem mandou me acertar com essa maleta idiota? ele me fitou com os olhos raivosos, com seu rosto à centímetros do meu.

- Você me assustou! tentei desviar os olhos dos deles, olhando para o lado. Só que o que estava já difícil de respirar graças ao tórax e a barriga de Inuyasha, ficou pior porque a respiração dele estava indo diretamente em meu pescoço, meu ponto fraco. Agora saia de cima de mim! Você está me esmagando!

- Por acaso você é doida? Não. Espera. Não precisa responder.

MAS QUE DROGA! POR QUE DIABOS ELE NÃO SAI DE CIMA DE MIM? NÃO VÊ QUE ESTOU ME ESFORÇANDO PRA NÃO OLHAR PARA OS BRAÇOS DELE, NEM ME ARREPIAR, NEM MEXER MINHA MÃO NESSE CORPO DOS INFERNOS?

- Sai de cima de mim, Inuyasha! Estão todos olhando para nós! empurrei-o pra cima numa tentativa frustrada de tirá-lo de cima de mim. Deu pra sentir que minhas bochechas pegavam fogo. Ele olhou pra mim e depois pras bochechas, revirou os olhos e falou:

- Pirralha idiota.

Confesso que não resisti e virei rosto pra ver os músculos dos braços dele se flexionando pra levantar aquele corpo de tirar o fôlego que estava em cima de mim. Espero que ele não tenha notado.

Quando estávamos em pé novamente, eu fui tentar colocar a "maletinha" no compartimento, até que ele a tirou da minha mão e colocou por si mesmo. Acho que a pancada foi forte.

- Eu fico na janela. falei.

- O quê?

- Estamos na mesma fileira. mostrei os bilhetes.

- Ah, meu Deus! ele revirou os olhos. Não acredito. O que você fez? Botou macumba pra me atormentar a vida inteira? Ele cochichou, depois de termos sentado.

- Eu? Acha mesmo que eu ia perder meu tempo fazendo macumba com você? Se enxerga! falei cochichando também enquanto ele ficava me olhando. O que é? Quer uma foto? perguntei nervosa.

- Para quê? Espantar as moscas do Hawaii? Não.

- Ah, cala a boca, Inuyasha! Agora se me der licença... coloquei os fones de ouvido.

Eu estava bem enganada quando pensei que essa viagem seria tranqüila, eu apenas escutando minhas músicas e viajando com as letras e melodias. Mas a verdade é que não parei de pensar em Inuyasha e em seu corpo sob o meu, me prensando no banco. Sua respiração quente em meu pescoço e no meu rosto. Seus braços grandes e fortes ao meu redor e aquele tórax e barriga em cima de mim. Foi a segunda vez que vi seus olhos dourados tão perto. Brilham tanto, mesmo que sejam de carranca. Mas agora, sem ser no escuro, deu pra ver que tinham uns traços marrons claros e escuros em meio a todo aquele dourado. Seus cabelos prateados caindo ao meu redor como cascatas. Pareciam tão sedosos e macios.

Graças a Deus que não olhei para a boca dele. Tenho a impressão que não conseguiria desviar o olhar tão rápido.

Felizmente sei o motivo de meu coração ter disparado um pouco com esse acidente:

a) O susto e

b) Inuyasha é de longe o cara mais lindo que eu já vi em toda a minha vida.

Não é porque estou apaixonada por Inuyasha. Isso nunca vai acontecer, ele é um idiota egocêntrico que só faz reclamar, e sim porque ando meio que carente estes dias. Mas com essa viagem ao Hawaii eu irei descansar e relaxar... E irei esquecer este pequeno detalhe em minha vida. Não é mesmo?

Conversarei muito com Sango e tomarei minha mente com outras coisas mais importantes.

É isso.

**.**

**Nai: **Obrigada pelo comentário. Espero que goste do resto da fic!

**marcellacvlcnt: **Mammaa! kkkk Postei! Obrigada por ler. :P

**Adrii-chan: **Own, que fofa que você é! Obrigada pelos comentários e espero que goste deste capítulo. Depois eu posto o outro! Prometo. \o/


	4. Chapter 4

**"InuYasha" não me pertence, é uma obra criada pela fantástica Rumiko Takahashi.**

**AVISO: No decorrer da fanfiction haverá cenas de hentai e ecchi.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO #4**

**Pequena adaptação de "Rainha da Fofoca"**

**(Meg Cabot)**

**.**

"BEM VINDOS AO HAWAII". Era isso que dizia uma faixa enorme na recepção do aeroporto. Olhei para as lojinhas de suvenires que nos cercavam. Era tudo colorido, cheio de flores e plantas. Assustei-me um pouco... Mas não deixava de ser bonito.

Bem à nossa frente tinham várias pessoas segurando várias plaquinhas com nomes e línguas diferentes. Até que meus olhos, um poucos cansados da viagem, pararam em uma jovem garota segurando uma fina placa, que continha, em letra garrafais enormes, o nome "EMERGENCY".

Entramos em uma VAN, onde sentei ao lado de Sango, Miroku ao lado da guia que fora escalada para nos pegar em nosso desembarque e Inuyasha no banco de trás, sozinho.

Ignorei esse fato. O ignorei.

E estou ignorando as lembranças do avião. Estou? Estou... Claro que _não_ estou.

Quando chegamos ao hotel, eu nunca (NUNCA!) pensei que ele era tão gigante, deslumbrante e lindo. Tá. Tudo bem, eu não tinha olhado as fotos no site que Jakotsu nos deu, mas o hotel era perfeito. Era digno de cinema e de mordomias.

Eu não gosto muito de mordomias exageradas, mas de vez em quando, cuidar de você mesma, ao invés dos outros faz bem não é mesmo?

Entramos no loft do hotel e eu consegui ficar mais impressionada que estava antes. O loft era todo em cor de madeira com os móveis brancos e lustres dourados maravilhosos pendurados no teto. O marfim do balcão de recepção também era branco, e o piso também branco. Tudo te passava um sentimento agradável de recepção e aconchego misturado com a ostentação do luxo e das mordomias. Não tinha nada muito colorido, mas tinham plantas e flores espalhadas em cada canto que você poderia ver, porém tudo muito bem calculado para ficar perfeito. E realmente, ficara.

Nós quatro, mais dois funcionários do hotel que carregavam nossas bagagens em um daqueles carrinhos dourados, nos aproximamos no balcão principal da recepção a passos lentos, bem, pelo menos eu, que estava me deliciando com a aparência do loft.

- Bom dia. falou a bonita recepcionista, forçando um sotaque americano para nós. Sejam todos bem vindos ao Hotel Hula. Em que posso ajudá-los?

- Bom dia. Fizeram uma reserva para nós ontem, senhorita. Miroku falou já soltando o sorriso mais galanteador do mundo.

- Em que nome, senhor?

- Acho que estamos no nome do filme "Emergency". Somos Inuyasha Taisho, Kagome Higurashi, Miroku Watase e Sango Yazawa.

Posso dizer que a moça ficou olhando para nós como se não acreditasse?

Acho que sim, porque foi exatamente isso que ela fez. Ela ficou lá, parada, olhando pra gente como se fossemos um bando de ET's e bárbaros, ou até mesmo uma quadrilha de assassinos psicopatas que estavam invadindo o local. Sempre que as pessoas têm essa reação eu fico um pouco sem graça. Quer dizer, sou igual a elas. Ou, pelo menos, me considero.

Ela ficou olhando para a gente por mais ou menos uns dez segundos, até que a Sango não agüentou:

- Desculpe-me, mas você está bem? Está pálida. Vi Sango tentar sorrir.

- Oh! É que sou fã de vocês e... Desculpem. Vou checar qual o quarto em que vocês ficaram.

- Consta aqui no sistema que vocês estão hospedados em nosso hotel sim. Mas não se preocupem, alertaram-nos sobre os paparazzis e devo dizer que vocês foram os últimos a se hospedar no Hotel Hule. O Sr. Miuga já tinha feito a reserva dos quartos há um tempo, então vocês ficaram em nossos melhores quartos. Ele também fez questão de separar os quartos dos demais e todo o seu corredor foi reservado para os funcionários do filme, mas, como eles apenas virão daqui a uma semana, vocês ficaram sozinhos no local. Steban!

Steban? _O que é_ _Steban_?

Olhei par ao mesmo local para onde ela estava olhando e vi que a pergunta a ser feita era "_quem_ é Steban". Steban era um dos funcionários que estavam circulando pelo hall do hotel. Ele era bronzeado e tinha os cabelos castanhos bem claros e olhos verdes, era magro e o uniforme branco com verde escuro e claro ficou muito bem nele por causa dos olhos. Quando foi ficando mais próximos de nós, Steban abriu um belo sorriso branco e nos cumprimentou com a cabeça sutilmente e então voltou o seu olhar para a balconista. Ela falou alguma coisa em havaiano com ele e entregou dois cartões dourados, depois voltou os olhos pra nós de novo.

- Steban vai levá-los para os seus quartos. O que entreguei para ele serão as chaves, mas não precisam se preocupar dentro do quarto existe mais duas cópias. Porém a perda das chaves requer uma multa. O café da manhã sempre é servido das sete horas até as onze, mas podem pedir por telefone que entregamos nos quartos. Esperamos que vocês aproveitem a estadia no Hotel Hula e bem vindos ao Hawaii. Vi a atendente sorrir sinceramente para nós e não resisti, sorri de volta.

- Obrigada. respondi na mesma hora que Sango.

- Será um prazer estar aqui. Miroku falou piscando pra ela, que ficou vermelha.

- Obrigada. Inuyasha falou baixo e o sorriso da mulher se abriu mais ainda, se é que era possível.

Todos olharam para Steban, que nos guiou hotel adentro, explicando onde ficava cada cômodo dentro do mesmo e tudo isso com aquele sotaque carregado. Chegava a ser engraçado, mas ele até que era bem desenrolado com as palavras e com os locais.

- Céus. Esse hotel é interminável! falei surpresa.

- Somos o maior hotel do Hawaii, senhora.

- É impressionante. falei enquanto olhava boquiaberta para o meu redor.

- Esse é o corredor de vocês. O quarto 404 ao que me consta... ele falou olhando para uma prancheta em que eu só percebi sua presença agora É o do Sr. Inuyasha.

- Então estamos em quartos separados? Inuyasha perguntou.

- Não. O senhor está com a Sra. Kagome.

- Perdão. Mas o que foi que você disse? perguntei incrédula. Tem certeza que isto está mesmo escrito aí? Não tem nenhum erro?

Steban olhou novamente para a prancheta um pouco perdido, mas voltou a nos olhar e negou com a cabeça.

- Não há nenhum erro. "Inuyasha Taisho e Kagome Higurashi Quarto 404 Super Suíte Master Hula". Essa foi a reserva feita pelo Senhor Miuga Gigi. Porém, se quiserem ligar pra ele...

- Licença. Se Kagome está com Inuyasha no mesmo quarto isso quer dizer que...

- Eu e você estamos no outro, Sangozinha.

- Kagome... Sango falou com um tom meio desesperado.

- Inuyasha, você não vai dizer nada? perguntei olhando para ele, que estava abrindo a porta.

- Obrigada por nos mostrar nosso quarto... Steban. Entre, Kagome.

Mas... O que...?

Eu.

Estou.

Chocada.

Não estou entendendo nada que ele está fazendo ou pensando. E vou confessar, só em pensar em passar três semanas com Inuyasha em um mesmo quarto, meu coração dá um duplo twist carpado (www . youtube . com watch?v=TCewxcEQcMo). E não me pergunte o por que.

Apenas o segui, sentindo o olhar de incredulidade de Sango e Miroku sob nós. Steban mandou o outro funcionário colocar as malas em nosso quarto e rapidamente eles se foram.

- O que está pensando? perguntei. Por que fez isso?

- Lembra-se que Miuga disse que começáramos nosso namoro de mentira aqui? Isso foi de propósito, se você ligar para ele reclamando, só irá escutar gritos. E estávamos na frente de pessoas que poderiam servir de testemunha contra nosso ibope forçado. Apenas temos que aceitar ou, no máximo, esperar até a equipe inteira chegar e reivindicarmos que isso foi uma estratégia muito ousada e prepotente dele.

Apenas escutei tudo calada, refletindo.

- Você tem razão... E agora? O que a gente faz?

- Fingiremos esse namoro. Eu quero continuar no filme, gosto da trama e do salário. Além de que já trabalhamos muito.

- Inuyasha...

- O que foi agora pirralha?

- Acho que temos um problema... me virei para ele da porta que dava para o quarto. Ele me olhou confuso, enquanto parava de arrumar as malas no chão da sala daquela imensa suíte.

- Não me diga que...

- Só temos uma cama de casal.

- Não quero saber Miuga. Concordamos que iríamos fazer esse namoro de mentira... Mas colocar apenas UMA cama no quarto é o golpe mais baixo que você pode fazer!

_- Eu pedi para tirar a cama para não suspeitarem. E contente-se em não ser uma cama de solteiro a que restou. Assim vocês não precisam se encolher em espaço pequeno._

- O QUE?

Escutei a voz grave de Inuyasha preencher todo o cômodo, me dando um sobressalto por causa do grito que ele havia acabado de soltar.

Ele estava caminhando de um lado para o outro fazia mais de trinta minutos enquanto reclamava insistentemente com o nosso diretor, que estava do outro lado da linha.

Eu já havia desistido da ideia de mudar de aposento. Na verdade, estava deitada, com os pés jogados para cima do sofá, acompanhando Inuyasha marchar pelo quarto do Hotel com os olhos.

- Ok, Miuga, certo. Ah, tanto faz. Darei um jeito... O quê? Não repita uma coisa dessas, seu idiota! Eu sei que você é meu patrão! Sim, mas isso não é coisa que se faça! Certo... Certo. Boa noite.

Fiquei olhando atenta para ele enquanto ele desligava o celular.

Nossos olhos se cruzaram e um calafrio subiu por minha espinha. Algo de bom não iria acontecer...

- Não vamos mudar de quarto. Ele disse que isso faz parte do plano, para pensarem que somos realmente um casal.

- Eu tinha um leve pressentimento que era isso que iria terminar acontecendo... O que vamos fazer? falei, levantando-me e indo em direção ao quarto. Parei e fiquei observando a cama.

Quando fui voltar-me para encarar a expressão de Inuyasha, dei de cara com o seu peitoral largo na minha frente. Quase caí para trás. Olhei bem para ele, depois desviei o olhar para o sofá enquanto ele me observava. Tentei ignorar aquele par de olhos brilhantes e amarelos em cima de mim.

- O sofá é muito pequeno para você e eu não vou dormir lá. Falei e o observei olhar para trás cuidadosamente, analisando o sofá.

E foi nesse gesto que eu pude notar como realmente Inuyasha era grande perto de mim. O pescoço, os ombros, os braços...

Ele não era daquele tipo super atlético, gigante. Mas ele era aquela criatura magra, com músculos bem definidos e uma pele sedosa e de porte alto.

E uma maldita sensação de querer tocá-lo atacou meus pensamentos.

Uma maldita sensação de querer passar as mãos por aqueles ombros largos e braços definidos. Aquele momento que você quer saber se aquela pele é tão quente quanto parece ser.

- Eu não vou correr o risco de dormir ao lado de uma bruxa. Ele falou simplesmente.

E aquela maldita sensação de querer tocá-lo desapareceu.

- Que meigo da sua parte. Agora eu não me sinto TÃO tentada a te chamar para dormir nessa cama confortável e macia. ironizei.

- Isso não significa que tenha que dormir com você. Inuyasha falou.

Senti minhas bochechas corarem.

- Era uma brincadeira, seu idiota. Eu não te chamei para dormir comigo.

- Bem, não fui eu quem ficou soltando indiretas. Percebi que o rosto dele estava mais perto do que deveria do meu.

- Olhe... Será a minha imaginação ou ele está olhando para a minha boca?

- Se quiser que eu durma com... Vi seu rosto se aproximando do meu lentamente.

Meus olhos estavam pregados na boca de Inuyasha e, certo, ele está se inclinando com toda certeza. Ele está se inclinando para cima de mim. O que isso quer dizer? Quer dizer que ele quer me _beijar_?

- Você... ele continuou.

Parece que não consigo desgrudar o olhar dos lábios dele. E enquanto aquele rosto se aproximava do meu, eu estava tentando dar alguns passos para trás para ficar longe daquela tentação ambulante de braços definidos, que insistia em vir em minha direção.

Percebendo isso, Inuyasha enlaçou minha cintura com uma de suas mãos e me puxou para perto o seu corpo, colando o meu no dele.

A mão que estava livre percorreu carinhosamente da linha do meu queixo até a minha testa, tirando uma mecha do meu cabelo que caia por cima de meus olhos. O contato visual não foi perdido nem por um segundo e o silêncio que surgiu junto com esses atos foi ensurdecedor.

_Ele vai me beijar! Ele vai me beijar! Ah, não!_

- ... Só precisa me dizer. Quem sabe eu não penso bem em sua proposta e te deixo usar a mesma cama que eu? Há não ser que você seja uma má menina...

Olhei pra boca dele novamente.

_Ah, sim!_

Estremeci.

E não devido ao vento que percorreu o quarto por causa da janela aberta.

Por um momento eu tento a impressão que mordi meu lábio inferior, mas disso eu não consigo mais lembrar-me.

_Kagome volte a sua consciência! _Escutei minha voz me dizendo no fundo de minha mente.

Mas em que mais eu poderia pensar com um homem perigosamente perto de mim, me fazendo ameaças um tanto quanto, hum, indiscretas. Sem falar naquele corpo colado no meu. E aqueles olhos. Aqueles malditos olhos amarelos brilhantes a me olhar de maneira que parecia que ele via por debaixo de minha roupa, de maneira tão maliciosa que estavam.

_Respira! Céus, cadê o ar?_

- Eu... Vou usar a cama. –Minha boca estava seca, então a voz saiu um pouco pesada e rouca.

– Posso ser bruxa, pirralha ou uma _menina má, _– ele sorriu com um canto de boca mas a cama... Estendi mais a cabeça em direção à dele, limitando ainda mais o espaço que existia entre minha boca e a de Inuyasha. É minha. sussurrei.

Não porque eu quis, juro. Simplesmente a minha voz falhou no momento em que olhei novamente para a boca de Inuyasha.

Ele ficou imóvel por um momento e depois ele se virou e foi em direção ao sofá, deitando-se. Quando ele me soltou quase perdi o equilíbrio de tão bamba que as minhas pernas estavam e de como eu tinha ficado tonta com tudo aquilo. Levei a mão à testa, tentando entender o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

- Já deu para perceber que você é bem mimada. olhei pra ele rapidamente.

MIMADA?

- Então usarei o sofá esta noite. Caso me incomode, irei para a cama e você não poderá me impedir.

Como eu tenho raiva desse olhar maroto que ele me lança. Principalmente depois dessa cena toda que ele fez, falando de uma forma _sexy_ sobre coisas que são pessoais de um modo tão banal!

- Feito. Não somos mais crianças para brigarmos com um assunto tão idiota quanto esse. Ele levantou uma das sobrancelhas, eu revirei os olhos.

O que mais eu poderia fazer? Não é culpa DELE estarmos em um quarto em que só tem uma cama de casal. E não é culpa DELE, ele ter um corpo maravilhoso e tentador.

Oh, sim, essa última parte é culpa dele.

Caminhei até a mala e tirei algumas roupas de dentro dela.

- O que vai fazer?

- Vou me trocar. Por favor, não entre no banheiro.

- O que?

- Vou colocar uma roupa de banho e vou caminhar pela praia. Olhei por cima do ombro para ele, que me olhava com uma expressão curiosa.

- Não entre no banheiro; ou eu gritarei e nosso namoro acaba aqui!

- Mas que fresca! E o que eu iria fazer no banheiro? Ver ossos trocando de roupa?

- Oh, não. Kikyou ficou no Japão, querido. Sorri e fui direto ao banheiro sem esperar nenhuma resposta de volta.


	5. Chapter 5

**"InuYasha" não me pertence, é uma obra criada pela fantástica Rumiko Takahashi.**

**AVISO: No decorrer da fanfiction haverá cenas de hentai e ecchi.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO #5**

**.**

Dois dias haviam se passado desde que chegamos ao Hawaii e a minha convivência com Inuyasha já havia melhorado bastante.

Agora conversávamos muito mais e as brigas já não eram mais tão problemáticas. As brincadeiras eram mais como provocações básicas, nada como o fato que aconteceu quando nós chegamos nesta ilha.

Fingíamos um envergonhado namoro quando saíamos, como alguns números maiores de sorrisos, olhares demorados ou íamos para todos os lugares juntos acompanhados de Miroku e Sango, de vez em quando, e sozinhos, na maioria das vezes.

Essa coisa de atuação funcionava mais ou menos assim:

a) Inuyasha sentia o cheiro de um paparazzo, ou os encontrava, graças a sua visão apurada de hanyou, escondidos no meio da paisagem

b) Ele me avisava fingindo estar conversando a coisa mais banal da face da Terra e então

c) Virávamos um "casal".

- Inuyasha, eu estou saindo. Você vai ficar aqui mesmo? - perguntei terminando de escolher qual a saída de banho eu iria usar e olhando para ele.

Quando escutou seu nome, Inuyasha virou o rosto para a minha direção, esquecendo-se completamente da televisão. Os olhos se abriram um pouco, juntamente com o queixo, que caia discretamente, e as orelhas mantinham uma posição atentas e em pé enquanto olhava para mim. Recuso-me a pensar que era porque eu estivesse apenas de biquíni.

Mentira.

Eu _queria_ que fosse por isso mesmo. Já que o chamei quando estava apenas de biquíni de _propósito_.

Não me julguem...

Foi em um tempo de mais ou menos 4 segundos que Inuyasha ficou observando cada detalhe que pode captar do meu corpo, e era impressionante, mas em cada parte que ele olhava, um formigamento quente começava.

- O que foi? Não está acostumado com carne humana? - falei, na tentativa de ignorar o discreto rubor que estava alcançando as minhas bochechas.

- Não. Não sou canibal.

- É, ouvi falar que cachorros adoram roer ossos. - vesti a saída de banho devagar. Era um vestidinho branco bem soltinho, apenas com uma fitinha na cintura, para marcar um pouco.

- Vou com você.

- Como? - olhei para ele de novo, que já estava em pé.

- O disfarce do namoro, pirralha. Não vou deixar você explorar o Hawaii sozinha como se você fosse solteira. De novo.

- Eu sou solteira.

- Não para o mundo. - ele me lembrou - Ou isso ou a gente fica trancado no quarto até o dia das filmagens.

- Podemos dizer que somos um casal moderno. - sorri - Mas acho que você tem razão.

Então, foi terminando minha frase que ele simplesmente tirou a camisa.

E então eu perdi todo o fôlego que eu tinha.

Ok. Eu já deveria ter me acostumado com esta visão, mas simplesmente não consigo. E está ficando pior a cada dia que se passa.

- O... O que você está fazendo? - perguntei, recuperando um pouco da sanidade e do ar.

- Tirando a camisa?

- Sim, isso deu pra notar...

E COMO DEU PRA NOTAR!

- Mas por que isso de repente?

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas enquanto olhava pra mim.

- Está quente. Estamos no Hawaii. Vamos passear pela praia... E eu quero tirar a camisa.

- Ah... Claro. Vamos logo então. - falei quase correndo em direção à porta, tentando o máximo em não fazer contato visual com aquele idiota sem camisa.

POR QUE, MEU DEUS?

POR QUE ELE TINHA QUE SER MAIS LINDO SEM CAMISA?

ISSO É MALDADE!

Eu só posso ter jogado pedra na cruz na minha vida passada...

Quando eu finalmente estava quase abrindo a porta, escutei aquela voz grave atrás de mim e senti o calor da mão dele segurando meu pulso. Mas não foi qualquer pulso. Lembra do que estava segurando a maçaneta? Exatamente. Segurando esse tal pulso, que era o esquerdo, Inuyasha fez com o que o corpo dele ficasse mais perto de mim do que nunca. Virei pra ele e olhei para aqueles olhos âmbares.

- Não esqueça, pirralha: temos que fingir um namoro.

- Eu sei, Inuyasha. - ele sustentava meu olhar - E aquele peitoral nu estava perto demais. Podemos ir agora?

Tentei me virar, só que ele segurou meu pulso mais forte um pouco e deu um passo à frente. Recuei e bati na porta.

- Se você continuar a fugir de mim lá fora, todos vão perceber. Se preferir, posso colocar a camisa de volta.

Não consegui evitar e olhei para aquele peitoral bem definido e aqueles braços muito bem torneados. Quando voltei meus olhos para o rosto dele, ele tinha um meio sorriso.

- Não me incomoda o fato de estar sem camisa, Senhor Malhação - ele riu baixo - E eu não fugirei de você lá fora. Apenas não passe dos limites. Agora me largue e vamos logo.

Ele continuava me olhando com um meio sorriso, mas soltou meu pulso. Finalmente saímos daquele quarto que, de repente, tinha se tornado quente e apertado.

Nossa caminhada pela praia foi tensa no começo. Andávamos um ao lado do outro apenas escutando o barulho do mar, cada um perdido em seus pensamentos mais secretos.

A praia estava deserta e a areia era gostosa de pisar. Não estava tão quente do lado de fora, talvez porque já era o final da tarde. O vento estava agradável e não muito violento...

E ele está longe.

_No que será que ele está pensando?_

Pensei, olhando em seguida para ele meio que por baixo, pra evitar que ele me visse olhando para ele. O que não foi possível, porque ele me olhou por cima quase na mesma hora e, quando nossos olhos se encontraram, ele deu um meio sorriso para mim, me olhando estranhamente carinhoso. Só que o meio sorriso dele foi tão simpático que não consegui evitar sorrir de volta.

E foi assim, sorrindo abertamente, que ele passou o braço pelos meus ombros, me puxando bem para perto dele como em um abraço. E, antes que eu pudesse achar estranho, ele falou enquanto estava sorrindo:

- Tem um fotógrafo ali. - e sorriu de novo, carinhoso.

Olhei para ele, como se nosso assunto fosse a coisa mais interessante do planeta.

- Onde que você está vendo isso, idiota?

- Está bem a nossa frente, pirralha. Como será que eles já sabem que estamos aqui?

- Não sei. - respondi enquanto me desvencilhava dos braços de Inuyasha.

Ele me olhou estranho.

- Não se preocupe, não vou fugir de você.

Aproximei minha mão da dele enquanto olhava pra baixo, sorrindo. Ele entendeu meu recado, já que o próximo movimento dele foi segurar minha mão, fazendo questão de cada dedo dele ficar entre os meus. Olhei pra ele.

- Viu?

- Vi. A bruxa está tentando virar uma boa mocinha... - ele me falou com uma cara de malicia: sobrancelhas levemente levantadas e um sorriso maroto pintados nos lábios, me olhando de cima.

Imediatamente me veio à mente aquela cena de quando chegamos ao quarto do hotel e ele meio que me prendeu contra o seu corpo.

Fiquei olhando pra os lábios dele.

Eram tão bonitos. Pareciam ser tão quentes quanto a mão dele. Pareciam ser macios também. Digamos que eram bem convidativos.

Como será que é um beijo de Inuyasha?

Ele parou de andar.

Conseqüentemente, eu também parei.

- No que está pensando, bruxa?

- Em como Kikyou te aguenta.

- Era diferente com Kikyou.

- Acabaram? olhei pra ele.

Ele deu de ombros.

- Vocês eram felizes?

Ele gargalhou baixo, olhando para o lado. Foi uma gargalhada tão gostosa que me fez rir também, espontaneamente. Puxei a mão dele em minha direção, rindo com ele.

- É sério. Eram felizes?

Ele olhou pra mim, ainda rindo. Estávamos de frente um ao outro.

- Felizes? - ele riu, me parecendo um pouco amargo dessa vez - Não. Talvez eu fosse... No começo. Mas Kikyou é feliz apenas com o espelho dela.

À medida que ele foi falando essa frase meu sorriso foi se fechando, juntamente com o dele.

- E como terminou?

- Ei fedelha, não acha que está xeretando demais não? - ele me olhou. Sorri - Eu falei que precisava de algo mais sólido na minha vida.

- Como um namoro de mentira? Uau, que sensato. - ele sorriu de lado.

- Estava me referindo à minha carreira, mas ela também entendeu como se estivesse falando no campo sentimental; fez um escândalo, quebrou muitos vidros de minha casa e saiu porta a fora condenando até minha última geração.

Dei um meio sorriso e um passo à frente. Ele permaneceu no mesmo lugar que estava. Continuávamos de mãos dadas. Encostei levemente minha cabeça no largo peito de Inuyasha, virando-a no sentido contrário o qual o possível fotógrafo estava.

- Não sei se fico feliz ou triste por você.

Senti o queixo dele se apoiar na minha cabeça.

A pele dele era tão macia. Tão cheirosa.

- Por quê?

- Feliz por você ter se livrado de alguém que não valorizou seus sentimentos... - o ouvi rir baixo - Ou triste por saber que você se separou de alguém que você gosta.

Senti a mão dele, a que estava livre, se mexer em direção às minhas costas. E quando houve o contato, um pequeno arrepio me subiu pela espinha. Seu queixo não estava mais apoiado no topo da minha cabeça, agora ele estava encostado ao lado da minha cabeça, com a boca na linha do meu ouvido.

Passamos um tempo assim, nessa posição e calados, enquanto o sol estava se pondo naquela maravilhosa vista, que mais parecia ser um quadro, e o barulho do mar era a única coisa e ouvíamos. E o melhor de tudo, não estávamos fingindo. Tudo estava acontecendo naturalmente.

- Inuyasha... Que tal virmos tomar sol amanhã?

- Para mim parece uma boa idéia. ele respondeu.

Só que a boca dele estava perto demais da minha orelha. E eu senti toda a respiração dele e aquela voz grave e, no momento, preguiçosa, sussurrada no meu pé do ouvido. Arrepiei-me, tremendo um pouco o corpo e a cabeça, e apertei de leve a mão dele.

Esse gesto fez com o que ele afastasse a cabeça dele da minha e me olhasse com uma cara divertida.

- O que foi isso? - ele falou meio que sorrindo.

- Nada. - desviei o olhar - Por que não vamos voltar agora? Está ficando tarde.

Quando tentei me afastar ele segurou forte minha mão e me prendeu com a outra, que ainda estava na minha cintura.

- Não fuja de mim. O que foi isso? - ele perguntou de novo, sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Não me olhe assim. - senti minhas bochechas esquentarem, desviei o olhar de novo.

- Kagome, olhe pra mim.

Congelei.

- Você me chamou pelo nome? - olhei pra ele.

- Não mude de assunto, fedelha. - ele levantou uma das sobrancelhas. - Diga-me o que foi aquilo.

- Não foi nada. Já disse.

Ele ficou me olhando fixamente por um tempo, como se estivesse tentando ler meus pensamentos. Depois sorriu misterioso e me deixou sair dos braços dele.

Quando nos viramos para fazer o percurso de volta, ele passou novamente seu braço, agora o esquerdo, pelos meus ombros como em um abraço. Eu apenas segurei a mão dele que estava pendurada em meu ombro com uma das mãos e com a outra eu passei pela cintura dele, já que ele era alto demais para eu conseguir ficar em uma posição agradável com as mãos em seus ombros.

Senti Inuyasha olhando para mim, mas preferi continuar focada na paisagem à minha frente. Escutei ele rir.

- Não pense que você não escapará de mim. - e me deu um beijo na cabeça.


	6. Chapter 6

**"InuYasha" não me pertence, é uma obra criada pela fantástica Rumiko Takahashi.**

**AVISO: No decorrer da fanfiction haverá cenas de hentai e ecchi.**

**.**

******CAPÍTULO** #6

**.**

- A gente tem _mesmo_ que ir?

- _Temos Kagome, o Miuga falou com agente pelo telefone do Miroku. Ele disse, explicitamente, que éramos para nós quatro comparecermos nessa festa havaiana._

Suspirei.

- Droga. Certo. Às 19 horas, não é mesmo?

- _Sim. O Inuyasha está aí? O Miroku quer falar com ele. Na verdade ele está cutucando o meu ombro desde que eu peguei nesse telefone... Sai!_

- Está tomando banho. Fomos dar uma volta na praia hoje e ele foi tirar a maresia.

Ouvi a voz fina de Sango repetir o que eu tinha acabado de dizer para Miroku e, em seguida, um risinho abafado masculino.

- Do que Miroku está rindo? Dá pra ouvi-lo daqui, sabia?

- _Vá à festa, se não vai dar problema para todos nós. Principalmente para mim e para o Miroku! Você sabe como o Miuga é, ele vai colocar toda a culpa na gente, dizendo que a gente não avisou vocês e blá, blá, blá. Aliás, por que ele só liga para você Miroku?_

- Certo. Acalme-se. Como é para ir vestido?

- _Esporte fino._

- OK. - fui repassando mentalmente quais roupas eu tinha colocado na mala de viagem.

- _Vou começar a me arrumar, se não eu me atraso..._

- Espera!

- _Não precisa gritar, fala._

- A gente se encontra lá ou aqui mesmo?

- _Lá. Tchau._

- Tch... – e ela já tinha desligado.

- Isso foi bem mal educado, sabia Sango?

Falei sozinha para o telefone preto em minha orelha.

Desliguei o telefone, finalmente, pensativa.

- Ei, pirralha. Algum problema? - ouvi uma voz masculina curiosa perto do meu ouvido.

- AIMEUDEUS!

Pulei de susto, caindo da cama, direto de bunda no chão, na mesma velocidade, e ao mesmo tempo, que me virava na direção da voz, que estava atrás de mim.

Foi quase um belo passo de dança mal sucedido, se não fosse o telefone caindo no chão, meu grito, metade dos travesseiros caírem junto comigo, o lençol da cama ser arrastado (quase rasgado) em minha direção e eu despencando junto com a mesa do telefone no meio do quarto.

Quase.

- INUYASHA! VOCÊ QUER ME MATAR DO CORAÇÃO, SEU IDIOTA? – berrei, tentando escalar a cama com a mão enquanto olhava na direção dele.

- O QUE? É você que quer me deixar surdo, pirralha! – ele falou, levantando-se e levantando, também, a voz enquanto tirava o joelho de cima da cama e cruzava os braços.

- Desculpe. – falei mais calma, apanhando o telefone do chão e jogando-o na cama.

– Mas a culpa foi toda sua! – rosnei.

Ele me olhou irritado.

- Minha culpa? Não sou eu quem fica preso num mundo paralelo, fedelha! Não é minha culpa!

Fechei a cara pra ele.

Ele estava certo.

...

EU ODEIO QUANDO ELE ESTÁ CERTO!

Ele me sorriu vitorioso, como se entendesse o que eu estava pensando. Revirei os olhos.

E foi quando revirei os olhos que me dei conta que Inuyasha estava SÓ de toalha...

Santo Deus, como a temperatura do quarto subiu de repente!

- Está suando, bruxa. – ele falou displicente enquanto passava outra toalha nos cabelos pratas.

- Cale a boca.

Falei, levantando-me e passando por ele em movimentos quase mecânicos.

- E vá vestir alguma coisa...

- Por quê? – ele me interrompeu, sorrindo malicioso. Corei.

- Se você não me interrompesse eu poderia ter explicado mais cedo.

- Fique a vontade.

Parecia até que ele sabia que eu não estava nada confortável com ele ali, só de toalha. Corei mais ainda.

- Temos uma festa hoje, seu idiota. – Quase gritei essa frase enquanto a velocidade dos meus pés aumentava para sair mais rápido daquele quarto e me refugiar em paz no banheiro.

- Vista algum traje esporte fino. É às 19 horas, na piscina no hotel. – Dessa vez gritei. Estava dentro do banheiro, sã e salva.

Palhaço, idiota, arrogante, imbecil, egocêntrico, lindo, gostoso.

PÁRA KEGOME!

PÁRA!

Banho frio. Preciso de um banho frio. Urgentemente.

Melhor eu lavar meu biquíni. Amanhã vamos à praia de novo...

Deus do céu, que água maravilhosa.

É impressionante como eu relaxo enquanto estou tomando banho. E aproveitando aquela sensação boa de pureza e calma e fui cantando, de vagar e num volume baixo, a música que iria cantar no filme. Terminou que com o fim do banho eu tinha recuperado a calma que eu perdi quando caí daquela cama.

Certo, agora cadê minha roupa mesmo?

. . .

Não.

Posso.

Acreditar.

- INUYASHA!

- O que é? Se for alguma coisa diferente de que você está desistindo desse filme, não precisa falar.

CADÊ MESMO A MERDA DA CALMA QUE ESTAVA AQUI?

- INUYASHA, SEU PSICOPATA, MINHA ROUPA ESTÁ EM CIMA DA CAMA?

...

- INUYASHA, É SÉRIO!

- Se eu disser que não, ainda corre o risco de você sair só de toalha pra vir pegá-las?

- O QUE? – rosnei – Inuyasha. Saia desse quarto agora mesmo. – Falei ameaçadora para a porta, imaginando aquele idiota de cabelos brancos do outro lado dela.

- Por que, bruxa? – ele falou com um tom de riso.

Visualizei a porcaria daquele sorriso malicioso e irônico no rosto dele.

Meu sangue subiu.

- Inuyasha, você não precisa fazer isso pra tentar ver alguma mulher só de toalha.

- E quem disse que eu quero te ver só de toalha?

KAGOME MANTENHA A CALMA!

- OLHA AQUI, SEU IDIOTA...

- Pirralha... Sua toalha também ficou aqui. – Ele riu.

- O QUE? – gritei desesperada. Tão desesperada que até a voz saiu mais fina.

CADÊ? CADÊ? CADÊ?

Eu estava olhando freneticamente por todo o banheiro, suplicando aos céus que fosse mentira dele.

- É mentira, sua idiota.

- GRAÇAS A DEUS! Agora, saia. - dei de garra na toalha que estava em cima da pia.

- Não. Estou muito bem deitado e assistindo televisão. Saia você.

- ...

Kagome, ele quer te ver de toalha.

Se ele SAIU só de toalha, ele te provocou e ele não quer sair do quarto... Você tem mais é que dar o troco.

Isso mesmo. Dar o troco.

Pensando desse jeito, envolvi a toalha em meu corpo, deixei os cabelos úmidos caírem por meus ombros e preferi não colocar a parte de cima do biquíni também.

Se ele quer guerra, terá.

- Oi, Kagome! Está viva? – o ouvi gritando do outro lado. Abri a porta de vagar.

- Estou viva sim, estúpido.

Ele olhou pra mim e sorriu de canto de boca, levantando levemente uma das sobrancelhas pra cima. Meu coração acelerou. Parecia exatamente que ele notou minha resposta a provocação dele.

OK. MAS QUEM MAIS NÃO NOTARIA? SÓ UM ESTÚPIDO NÃO NOTARIA.

Tudo bem, eu não sou virgem. Mas é muito ESTRANHO ficar seminua na frente de uma pessoa. Principalmente se ela for INUYASHA deitado na cama de CASAL de um hotel cinco estrelas, no HAWAII, de jeans, camisa social preta e um blazer por cima, e ainda com o cabelo num perfeito bagunçado sexy.

Oh, Deus...

Aonde eu fui me meter? Aonde?

- E sem roupas, deu pra perceber. – ele continuou me olhando. Despindo-me apenas com os olhos.

- Você poderia ter evitado a cena se tivesse saído do quarto.

- Você poderia ter evitado a cena se não tivesse ficado nervosa só porque me viu de toalha. – ele se levantou me olhando intensamente.

- Eu não fiquei nervosa – ele abriu mais o sorriso – só porque vi um peitoral nu, Inuyasha.

A cada palavra que eu falava ele se aproximava cada vez mais.

- Tem certeza?

Ele já estava na minha frente; eu estava encurralada novamente na parede, já que os dois braços dele estavam ao meu redor com as mãos encostadas na parede.

ESTOU NERVOSA AGORA, SEU IDIOTA!

- Absoluta. – controlei a voz e o pensamento. – Agora, deixe-me pegar minhas roupas se não o máximo que eu vou conseguir aqui é pegar um resfriado.

Falei me mexendo, tentando sair daquela posição, pois o rosto dele estava se aproximando do meu bem devagar. E aqueles malditos olhos não paravam de me olhar.

Os braços dele estavam fixos e imóveis como duas pedras.

Ele desviou o rosto do meu e foi na direção lateral da minha cabeça, se dirigindo ao ouvido lentamente.

- E o que você quer conseguir aqui, Kagome? – ele falou baixo em meu ouvido.

Parei, corando violentamente e apertando o braço dele com minha mão.

Eu podia sentir a respiração dele no meu ouvido, aquela voz máscula que ecoava na minha cabeça, o calor emanado pelo seu corpo, o cheiro de menta do cabelo dele...

Eu podia sentir a boca dele tão próxima ao meu ouvido que fechei os olhos com força enquanto cada respiração que ele dava próximo ao meu ouvido eu me arrepiava.

- Eu...

- Por que você não me diz o que você quer?

Ele falou, encostando dessa vez o rosto em minha cabeça, fazendo questão de continuar mantendo a respiração pela boca.

- Quem sabe eu possa te ajudar... – continuou falando maciamente em meu ouvido com a voz rouca.

Eu estava tonta, com os olhos fechados, pernas bambas, apertando o braço dele inconscientemente enquanto sentida cada palavra e respiração me acertar em cheio, fazendo arrepios subirem por minhas costas e nuca.

- Pare com isso, Inuyasha.

Minha voz saiu fraca, apenas como um sussurro que só ele poderia ter escutado se o quarto estivesse lotado. Provavelmente foi meu inconsciente que falou por mim. Não tenho certeza. Naquele momento eu não tinha mais certeza de nada.

- Por que não me diz, Kagome?

Maldição, quando ele falou meu nome perto do meu ouvido eu acho que desmaiei por falta do oxigênio.

- Pare...

- E se eu não quiser?

Ele falou calmo, rouco. Mordendo em seguida o lóbulo da minha orelha, fazendo minhas mãos ir parar em seu peito, segurando as pontas do seu blazer preto e meu corpo se curvar inconscientemente e levemente na direção do corpo dele, colando nossos corpos. Mordi a boca com força, ainda com os olhos fechados.

- Eu terei que te obrigar a se afastar de mim. – falei em outro fio de voz.

- Igual está fazendo agora?

Senti o rosto dele se mexer, abri os olhos antes que ele pudesse vê-los fechado. Ele se pôs na minha frente novamente. Eu ainda segurava seu blazer e nossos corpos ainda estavam juntos.

- Não precisa.

Ele sorriu e olhou para as minhas mãos de modo irônico e malicioso. Soltei imediatamente e fechei a cara.

- Já achei seu ponto fraco. Só ainda não descobri o que você quer.

- Minhas roupas. – já não estava olhando mais pra ele, procurando a droga da roupa na mala. – Agora, se me der licença... – Ele já tinha me soltado e estava voltando para a cama.

- Vê se não esquece mais nada.

MALDITO!

**.**

**Desculpa a demora, gente. A faculdade está uma coisa de louco...**

**Então, então gostando do andamento da fic, por enquanto? Espero que sim. Se tiverem ideias legais, podem falar, ok? Tentarei encaixar dentro da história sem problemas.**

**Obrigada pelas reviews, de verdade. **

**kallyne higurashi taisho:** que bom que a fic te surpreendeu, fico feliz em ler isso. Isso já aconteceu tantas vezes comigo que... meu Deus. Haha!

**marcellacvlcnt:** o beijinho vai rolar no próximo capítulo, Mamma. Aguenta aí. Terão logo dois. Huhuhu! :x

**yaruichan:** Fics de "amor e ódio" são as melhores, na minha opinião. AMO ler fic assim. Hahaha! Obrigada pela review super fofa. *-*


	7. Chapter 7 and 8

**"InuYasha" não me pertence, é uma obra criada pela fantástica Rumiko Takahashi.**

**DICA PARA O CAP #7: **Seria legal se vocês escutassem** "Ai no Uta" **em uma parte do capítulo que eu indicarei com o link do youtube da música. Dará sentimento e trilha sonora.

**Entenda que você pega a parte do link que eu coloquei e digita "youtube . com" (sem os espaços) antes. Se não, você não escutará a música.**

**AVISO: No decorrer da fanfiction haverá cenas de hentai**** e ecchi**.

**.**

**CAPÍTULO #7**

**Pequena adaptação do Inuyasha Movie II - Castle Beyond The Looking Glass**

**.**

Eu tinha colocado um vestido longo de tecido bem leve com flores vermelhas e verdes que prendia em meu pescoço, então as costas ficavam nuas. Prendi o cabelo com um coque frouxo com a ajuda de um broche dourado de flor, passei um pouco de maquiagem e coloquei uma sandália também dourada.

Quando chegamos a tal festa, podemos dizer que ela era BEM havaiana: com tochas acesas, frutas, frios, peixes, moluscos, crustáceos, vegetais, luzes coloridas decorando o jardim, vários ornamentos com flores, algumas dançarinas e músicas bem animadas.

Encontramos Sango e Miroku em pé, conversando próximos à piscina, com doses de alguma bebida em mãos. Juntamo-nos a eles em pouco tempo, depois de tirar algumas fotos com alguns hóspedes e autografar algumas pequenas folhas, até mesmo guardanapos. Inuyasha era, de longe, o que dava mais autógrafos e tirava fotos com as meninas. Se elas soubessem o que acabou de acontecer em nossa suíte iam me jogar hotel a baixo.

Sim, "hotel a baixo" porque a piscina ficava em um lugar mais alto do que os demais. Havia uma relevante distância de altura com relação à areia da praia. Isso era lindo, pois nos proporcionava uma ampla visão do pôr do sol, de alguma forma nos livrando do vento forte, e causando um ar de luxo e privacidade.

- Não vá exagerar na dose, pirralha. – Inuyasha falou atrás de mim, abraçando-me pela barriga.

- Que golpe sujo o seu. – sorri e olhei para cima, o encontrei sorrindo de modo confuso.

- O que? Te abraçar por trás?

- Não. Tentar me dar um susto para fazer meu coquetel cair. – me virei para frente dele. Ele gargalhou.

- Boa mocinha. Não está fugindo de mim.

- Com essa multidão olhando para a gente e os paparazzis? Eu prezo pelo o meu emprego, Inu. – o vi levantar as sobrancelhas de modo divertido.

- Inu? – ele sorriu e depois olhou para o meu coquetel. – Quantos desses você já bebeu?

- Por que a gente não dança? Estão tocando músicas lentas agora. Seria uma boa, não? – falei animada, tirando a dose de whisky da mão dele e colocando junto com meu coquetel em uma mesa, o puxando para a pista de dança pela mão, sem dar-lhe opção de resposta. Ele deixou-se ser guiado.

- Não gosto de dançar. – ele falou abertamente enquanto eu colocava meus braços ao redor do pescoço do alto homem de cabelos prateados. Seguindo meus movimentos, ele colocou as duas mãos em minha cintura.

- Por quê?

- Porque isso me faz lembrar minha mãe.

- O que aconteceu com ela? – perguntei, enquanto dávamos alguns passos lentos.

- Ela morreu quando eu ainda era criança.

- Sinto muito.

- Tudo bem. Já me acostumei.

- Eu também perdi meu pai quando era pequena.

- Você é pequena. – ele me sorriu quando fiz uma cara de dolorida.

- E você me entendeu.

Depois que sorri de volta para ele, Inuyasha segurou mais forte minha cintura e me levantou por alguns segundos, levando meus pés a ficarem por cima dos seus.

- O que está fazendo? – falei enquanto ele me guiava naquela dança.

- Era isso que minha mãe fazia comigo para me ensinar a dançar. – olhei para ele sorrindo, sentindo-me estranha.

Eu estava feliz. E os fotógrafos também, visto que o número de flashes aumentara.

- E você é uma péssima dançarina. – ele sorriu mais aberto me fazendo gargalhar baixo. – Acho que você bebeu demais.

- Aquele era o meu primeiro coquetel, Inu. – ele levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Você fica bêbada só com um coquetel? – dei uma tapinha no ombro dele, sorrindo junto.

- Idiota, não estou bêbada.

- Ei, o que aconteceu com o "Inu"?

- Posso te chamar assim mesmo?

- Não. Isso foi uma brincadeira.

- Tudo bem, Inu.

Sorri abertamente e encostei a cabeça em seu peito, fechando os olhos. Nossa dança durou apenas uma música, tempo o suficiente para os paparazzis tirarem milhões de fotos e de acontecer um milagre: Inuyasha estava se abrindo para mim.

Seguimos lentamente para a mesa na qual deixei nossas doses de bebida.

- Miuga acabou de mandar uma mensagem para o Miroku. Ele disse que as fotos estão caindo na rede em tempo real. Já passou da especulação que vocês são um casal. – Sango apareceu ao nosso lado, entregando-me uma máquina fotográfica.

- Ele mandou algo mais? – Inuyasha perguntou, atrás de mim.

- Disse para que vocês não se beijassem agora. Ele quer mais audiência, e deixando o público curioso isso é garantido. Disse para que vocês fiquem junto à noite toda, mas nada de beijos... Por hoje. – Miroku falou.

- Você tira uma foto, K?

- Pensava que não ia pedir depois de jogar a câmera em cima de mim.

Flash.

- Agora uma de vocês.

- Cala a boca, Miroku. Os paparazzis já tiraram.

- Inuyasha, seu mal humorado, só para a gente registrar.

- E mostrar para a imprensa depois.

- Essa parte fica subentendida. - Miroku respondeu.

- Vamos fazer uma fogueira depois daqui, lá na praia? – Sango falava enquanto Inuyasha enlaçava minha cintura por trás, para a foto. – A gente pede uns champanhes e algumas taças.

Flash.

- Claro. – falei e olhei para Inuyasha.

- Por mim, tudo bem.

A festa foi seguindo com um jantar à luz da lua cheia, bandas ao vivo, mais comida, dançarinas, Miroku cantando as dançarinas, Sango brigando com Miroku por ele estar cantando as dançarinas... Até que finalmente fomos para a praia, levamos duas garrafas de champanhe, acendemos uma fogueira e ninguém mais, além da gente, habitava aquela praia.

Depois de algum tempo, uma garrafa já tinha ido embora e a outra encontrava-se intermediariamente seca. Eu estava virada para o mar e tudo estava mais silencioso que antes, já que Sango e Miroku estavam bêbados demais e Inuyasha os tinha levado para seu quarto.

**(/watch?v=BTG2NqofSIY)**

- Estão dormindo. – escutei a voz masculina de Inuyasha falar calmamente enquanto sentava-se ao meu lado, olhei para ele.

- Obrigada por ir vê-los. – voltei meu olhar para o céu. Ele seguiu meu movimento.

Estávamos concentrados demais olhando para aqueles pequenos pontos brilhantes.

- Ah! Uma estrela cadente! – falei e o ouvi fazer um barulho surpreso. – Vamos fazer um pedido! – juntei as mãos e fechei os olhos, e com toda a minha fé, desejei.

Eu podia sentir a brisa do mar e o calor da fogueira, à nossas costas, beijar minha pele com carinho, como também, algo dentro de mim dizia que mais e mais estrelas cadentes passavam por cima de nossas cabeças enquanto o olhar do dono dos cabelos prateados ainda estava sobre mim.

Apertei ainda mais as mãos quando esse pensamento me atacou. Abri os olhos, mas ainda olhava aquela chuva de estrelas que deslizavam sobre nós.

- Hey, Inuyasha... – ele murmurou como se eu tivesse o tirado de seus próprios pensamentos – Você quer mesmo se tornar um yokai de verdade, como diz em algumas revistas?

- Tá brincando? – ele respondeu com um pouco de riso na voz.

- Mas você é bastante forte.

Ele suspirou com um pouco de impaciência, parecia que não gostava de tocar nesse assunto.

- Fique quieta. Eu vou me tornar um yokai.

Olhei para ele, tudo o que ele fazia era olhar para o céu.

– Já me decidi. Não venha me questionar. – ele falava calmamente, mas aquela pequena impaciência ainda estava em seus movimentos.

Olhei para o céu também.

- Mas sabe, – falei – andei pensando. Você está tão bem assim como hanyou. Gosto de você do jeito que é hoje.

Sorri sem perceber e ele fez silêncio por algum tempo, como se estivesse digerindo a minha opinião. Até que soltou:

- Que pobreza.

- Como assim "pobreza"? – olhei para ele com raiva. – Dá para me levar a sério?

Toquei no ombro dele como uma forma de atrair sua atenção.

E ele virou.

Sem nenhum esforço. Sem nenhuma raiva. Sem nenhuma impaciência.

Foi como se tudo tivesse acontecido em câmera lenta. Seus olhos ficaram mais dourados e brilhantes que nunca, sua pele parecia mais macia do que o normal, os cabelos estavam prateados como a lua cheia que refletia no mar.

E um pequeno e discreto sorriso estava em seus lábios. Seus lábios...

No momento em que nossos olhares se cruzaram, meu coração deu um salto. Um brilho de aceitação misturado com o de gratidão e carinho cintilava em seus olhos dourados.

"Ele aceitou o que eu disse?". Pensei. Esse foi o momento em que minhas bochechas começaram a queimar e meu coração acelerava mais o ritmo. Até que...

- Atchim.

- Hã? Ficou doente?

Ele falou, virando para mim e encostando a testa na minha para saber se eu estava com febre. Fiquei imóvel, apenas olhando para ele.

Os olhos dele estavam tão próximos e olhando diretamente nos meus. Nossos narizes chegaram até a se encostar. A respiração dele estava diretamente em minha boca. E a minha boca estava tão perto da dele que eu até conseguia imaginar qual era o sabor de seus lábios.

Ficamos em silêncio por um pequeno espaço de tempo, enquanto ele me olhava atento e preocupado não ligando para a curta distância que se encontrava entre nós.

Por que eu quero beijá-lo?

Ele olhou para a minha boca e afastou o rosto quase instantaneamente, não me olhando nos olhos.

- Acho que não. Só está um pouco frio aqui fora. – sorri sem graça, tentando compreender o que eu acabara de pensar.

Inuyasha virou o rosto em minha direção e ficou me olhando como se eu fosse algum tipo de maluca, tirou o blazer e o colocou sobre meus ombros.

- Obrigada. – encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro e senti Inuyasha ficar um pouco tenso. Olhei para o mar – E obrigada também por ter conversado comigo hoje.

Ele ficou em silêncio e pareceu relaxar.

- Eu... – bocejei – fiquei muito feliz. – falei sonolenta, dormindo bem ao final da frase.

- Eu também. – escutei baixo, bem longe... Vindo da direção de Inuyasha, seguido de um beijo em minha cabeça. Um sonho...

**.**

**CÁPITULO #8**

**Pequena adaptação de "Devil Besides You"**

**(Dorama)**

**.**

"Por que tem algo pesado em minha cintura?" foi o meu primeiro pensamento. Demorei um tempo para raciocinar, o sol estava exatamente em meu rosto e eu tinha uma leve dor de cabeça.

Que bela maneira de acordar.

Abri os olhos lentamente. Ok, estou no quarto. Inuyasha deve ter me trazido.

Lembrei-me do peso em minha cintura. Quando olhei para ver o que era, deparei-me com uma mão masculina.

_O que?_

Segui o braço, apesar de saber só pelas unhas grandes de quem era. Eu tinha que ver isso com meus próprios olhos para ter certeza.

Inuyasha estava adormecido, deitado atrás de mim, pois estávamos quase de conchinha. Seus cabelos estavam espalhados pelo colchão, a franja caia-lhe nos olhos fechados. Uma mão estava em baixo de sua cabeça, dando-lhe apoio, e a outra estava sobre minha cintura. O lençol, já muito revirado pela noite, cobria-nos da cintura para baixo.

Espera, _pela noite_? Olhei por debaixo deles rapidamente, será que? Eu estava vestida. _Graças a Deus_.

Virei-me e fiquei de frente a ele. Ele era tão lindo quando estava sereno. Passei as pontas dos meus dedos em sua testa, tirando-lhe a franja e alguns cabelos rebeldes que caiam no rosto adormecido. Olhei para aquelas orelhas de cachorro no topo de sua cabeça.

Que vontade de tocá-las.

Não me controlei. Eram tão macias e fofinhas. Em determinadas posições que eu as acariciavas com a minha mão, elas mexiam-se rapidamente, indo para trás de voltando. Eu estava sorrindo, isso era muito divertido.

Em um momento vi o rosto de Inuyasha se contorcer um pouco e logo em seguida seus olhos abriram-se lentamente.

- O que está fazendo com minhas orelhas? – ele perguntou com a voz mais grossa do que o normal, rouca e sonolenta. Como ele consegue ser mais sexy do que já é?

- Tinha vontade de tocá-las desde o primeiro dia em que as vi. – falei, ainda as tocando. Fazendo um carinho que fazia em meu gato, por trás delas. Ele fechou os olhos.

- Acabei de acordar e você já quer me fazer dormir novamente?

- Gosta?

- Além da minha mãe, nunca deixei ninguém tocar. Você me pegou desprevenido. – ele abriu os olhos novamente, tirando o braço de cima de minha cintura, não percebendo que ele estava lá. – Que horas são?

- Não faço a mínima idéia. Não fizemos nada na noite passada, não é mesmo?

- Você se lembra de alguma coisa? – ele sorriu malicioso enquanto se espreguiçava e cruzava os braços sobre peito nu, coberto apenas pela camisa social aberta.

- O que aconteceu? Por que não dormiu no sofá? – falei tensa.

- Você dormiu na praia, eu te trouxe no braço para cá e_ você_ não me deixou ir dormir longe. – ele riu, fiquei vermelha – Depois começou a tremer de frio e eu te abracei. Nada mais. – fiquei mais vermelha ainda.

- Ótimo.

Inuyasha aproximou o rosto do meu, só que eu ainda olhava para frente, então ele ficou mais perto do meu ouvido que de minha boca.

- Você fala enquanto dorme. – ele falou simplesmente.

Congelei. Eu quase podia vê-lo sorrindo maliciosamente só pelo tom de voz que ele usava.

- De jeito nenhum.

Virei o rosto lentamente para ele, com medo da resposta, ele riu

- Você está imaginando coisas, Inuyasha. - desviei o olhar.

- Você disse: "acho que estou começando a gostar do Inuyasha". - minha circulação parou e um segundo depois voltou como se fosse uma explosão enorme em meu corpo.

Gritei só em pensar naquela possibilidade.

Será que isso é verdade? _Será que isso é verdade?_

Levantei-me, querendo que aquela conversa acabasse ali. Cheguei a porta do banheiro, virei-me para ele e o encarei.

- Como isso é possível? De jeito nenhum! - ele sorria. O maldito estava se divertindo com o meu escândalo.

Não esperei resposta e bati com tudo a porta do banheiro, me trancando lá dentro. De repente, aquele lugar estava me servindo como ponto de sobrevivência para a convivência com Inuyasha.

_Eu dormi na mesma cama que ele! Ele me viu dormindo! Por que eu deixei ele ter tantas chances?_

"V_ocê fala enquanto dorme_" me bateu na cabeça como uma bigorna e novamente eu senti um frio no estômago.

Não. Na-na-na-na-não. NÃO! Não mesmo. Não._ PARE! KAGOME! NÃO ACEITE ESSA IDEIA! NÃO!_

.

.

.

... Mas...

... Que estranho...

... A expressão do rosto dele ontem, no momento, não quer sair da minha cabeça.

_Por que parece que não posso me controlar?_

Respirei fundo. Não funcionou.

De novo...

De novo...

De novo.

Certo, agora eu estou mais calma. Calma, Kagome. Calma. Finja que isso não está passando por sua cabeça.

Abri a porta do banheiro novamente. Inuyasha estava deitado na cama, do jeito que o deixei, só que agora estava vendo televisão.

– Vou tomar banho e depois sol. Você vem? - tentei falar num tom casual enquanto passava para pegar meu biquíni no armário.

Como resposta: ele apenas levantou-se e tirou a camisa social, pegou uma bermuda branca com preto da mala, uma bandana também branca e foi em direção ao banheiro.

- Vou apenas me molhar. – e fechou a porta.

Peguei meu biquíni preto da mala e um macaquinho de algodão, pequenininho e rosa. Depois que Inuyasha saiu do banho, tomei uma ducha rápida enquanto ele me aguardava e depois seguimos para o café da manhã no restaurante do hotel. Miroku e Sango estavam lá, acabados, se entupindo de comida e com óculos escuros.

- Então vocês estão vivos.

- Não fale muito alto, Kagome. Minha cabeça está explodindo.

- Miroku, eu estou impressionado. Como você conseguiu acordar tão cedo depois do porre de ontem?

- Por sua culpa, meu chapa. Miuga não parou de me ligar um segundo se quer hoje de manhã.

- Aquele velho já está acordado? – Inuyasha falou surpreso.

- O que ele queria?

- Que vocês se beijassem hoje, Kagome.

- Ele disse que as notícias já se espalharam o suficiente. – Sango falou baixo, enfiando um pedaço de pão na boca logo em seguida.

- Velho maluco.

- Inuyasha, não o chame de "velho". – olhei feio para ele.

- E você quer que eu o chame como? De "novo"? – ele respondeu meio sem paciência.

- Não. Só não é educado falar assim. – retruquei sem paciência também.

- Chega. – Miroku e Sango falaram iguais.

- Querem calar a boca e começar o teatro lá fora? Eu não estou com o mínimo saco para escutar nada hoje. – Sango levantou-se e foi em direção ao quarto.

- Estou na mesma situação. – Miroku falou mais calmo que Sango e foi saindo, virou-se para nós e completou:

- Ele mandou vocês fazerem um tour numa lancha do filme. Bom dia.

Se meu dia depender do "bom" do Miroku, hoje será horrível. Aliás, já está sendo antes mesmo disso.

Quando finalmente encontramos a tal lancha nenhum dos funcionários sabia que a nossa história de namoro era falsa. Na verdade, apenas quem sabe sobre isso sou eu, Inuyasha, Miuga, Miroku e Sango. Ninguém mais. Isso significou que tivemos que ficar abraçados enquanto fazíamos aquele passeio.

Ficamos na parte da cima da lancha, sentados em um tipo de banco que existia ali. Encostei minha cabeça do peito de Inuyasha, enquanto o braço dele enlaçava meus ombros, me fazendo ficar mais próxima a ele. Não reclamei; sinceramente, aquele lugar parecia feito sob medida para mim.

- Velho matreiro.

- Agora você pode chamá-lo de "velho" não é, pirralha? – ouvi a voz de Inuyasha e sentia seus dedos mexendo numa mecha do meu cabelo.

- Por que ele tem que pensar em tudo? – falei com um pouco de raiva, levantando a parte de cima do meu tronco, virando-me de frente para ele, para olhá-lo nos olhos.

- E você queria algo menor que isso? – Inuyasha tirou uma mecha de meu cabelo que insistia em cair em meu rosto, colocando-a atrás da minha orelha.

- Pelo menos ele sabe fazer, não é? – voltei à posição anterior em que estávamos – Se não fosse por ele nem estávamos conversando. – Inuyasha acariciava meu ombro com o polegar.

- Ia ser meio difícil não falar com alguém que habita o mesmo quarto que você por mais de uma semana. E você fala demais, Kagome. Você é muito barulhenta. – levantei meu tronco novamente e olhei para ele indignada.

- Ei! Eu não falo demais eu só... – vi a mão dele se dirigir para a minha nuca e o rosto dele se aproximar do meu. – O que você pensa que está...?

Senti uma leve pressão em minha nuca, fazendo meu rosto ir para frente, em direção a de Inuyasha. E em um segundo os lábios dele encontraram-se com os meus. Inuyasha tinha acabado de me beijar. Meus olhos se abriram, meus braços perderam as forças e nada mais se passava em minha mente.

Eram tão macios, tão quentes. Não foi um beijo profundo, eu não tinha aberto a boca e nem ele me pediu permissão para aprofundar o beijo. Mas foi como se uma pequena carga elétrica tivesse ainda em meus lábios depois que ele afastou a boca. Eu estava olhando para ele confusa enquanto ele olhava para frente, sorrindo de canto.

- Desculpem-me. – minha cabeça disparou para uma moça da lancha que estava na escada, olhando um tanto surpresa e alegre para nós – Estamos chegando perto de um lugar em que se podem alugar caiaques. Vocês desejariam...?

- Seria ótimo. – Inuyasha falou displicente. Eu não conseguia falar, apenas fiquei olhando para ele.

Quando a moça desceu as escadas com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, minha ficha caiu.

- Você me beijou por causa dela?

- Isso nem poderia ser chamado de beijo. O que importa é que ela viu e a notícia vai se espalhar. Isto é... Até nos beijarmos na praia.

- O que? – dei um salto olhando incrédula para ele. Ele pegou minha mão e me puxou para o lado dele novamente. Falando baixo, próximo a mim.

- Ela não é um paparazzo, Kagome. Ela vai apenas divulgar tudo até no final da tarde, na praia, a gente se beijar.

- E você pensou nisso tudo? – eu estava chocada. E com raiva.

- Sim.

Olhei para ele chocada. E com raiva.

- O que foi?

Continuei olhando para ele, confusa, chocada e com raiva. Com muita raiva.

- Ah, e você pensou isso com quem? – levantei-me, me distanciando dele - À surdina com o Miuga? Enquanto ele ficou passando mensagens ou fazendo ligações para você e para o Miroku? – falei magoada, indo para a ponta da lancha, ficando de costas para ele.

- Kagome, foi apenas um beijo. – ele falou se aproximando de mim e colocando a mão em meu ombro – Por que você está assim? - senti um pouco de impaciência na voz dele.

NÃO SEI POR QUE EU ESTOU ASSIM, SEU IDIOTA!

Eu queria gritar. _Arg, como eu queria gritar!_

- Não é isso, Inuyasha. – falei pesarosa e me virei para ele, olhando em seus olhos.

- Estou me sentindo usada. Todos os meus passos estão sendo guiados e eu não posso nem aproveitar uma viagem que deveria ser legal porque eu estou interpretando além das câmeras que eu deveria interpretar. Isso cansa. Tudo o que vai acontecer não é natural. E ainda mais, tudo o que aconteceu foi pensado por você? Aquilo que você falou para mim, eu pensava que era porque você estava confiando em mim, a história da sua mãe e...

- Não. – ele me cortou. Calei-me – Aquilo eu falei por mim.

- Como vou sabe se o resto não foi esquematizado? Eu realmente achei que estávamos nos tornando amigos... – ele tocou meu rosto com a mão.

- Podemos fazer um acordo. – olhei para ele – Passaremos o resto dos dias aqui tentando nos conhecer, sem nada forçado. Apenas esse beijo do fim da tarde tem que acontecer hoje. Você pode me perguntar o que quiser e eu também.

- Não está esquematizando isso também, não é?

- O que você acha que eu sou? Um cara que não tem mais nada o que fazer? Claro que não.

- Posso confiar em você?

- Apenas se você achar que deve. Não sou eu quem decido isso.

- Feito.

Chegamos ao lugar onde se alugava caiaques. O clima estava bem mais leve depois do acordo feito entre nós. Foram nos dado dois salva-vidas e algumas rápidas instruções de como deveríamos mover nossos remos e onde ficava a devolução dos caiaques na superfície. Eu fiquei na cabine da frente e Inuyasha na cabine atrás de mim, pois ele tinha muito mais força do que eu.

Quando chegamos ao lugar onde entregava o caiaque, descemos e ficamos na água. Foi então que Inuyasha me segurou pela cintura e submergirmos até a linha do peito na água salgada, nos afastando um pouco do local.

- Meus pés não estão mais tocando o chão, Inuyasha. – falei um pouco envergonhada.

- Segure em meus ombros.

Fiz o que ele mandou. Em seguida, ele sustentou minhas duas pernas com as mãos e as fez entrelaçar a cintura dele, criando um ponto de apoio para mim. Fiquei vermelha. Eu já não estava mais com o macaquinho que tinha ido. Estava apenas com o biquíni.

- Melhorou? – ele me perguntou sorrindo de canto. Balancei a cabeça afirmativamente, sem falar nada por culpa da vergonha. As mãos de Inuyasha estavam firmes em minha cintura – Por causa do mar não dará para ver suas pernas, então não precisa ficar preocupada. Apenas tente não se afogar.

Conversamos um pouco e nadamos. Entregamos os coletes salva-vidas e fomos para a areia finalmente.

- Até que você é resistente, pirralha. – Inuyasha falou divertido na minha frente.

Sorri para ele e fiz uma pose com os braços levantados na direção dos meus ombros, mostrando meus músculos (que não eram nada grandes) fazendo uma careta de ameaçadora com a boca. Inuyasha levantou as sobrancelhas e sorriu de canto.

- Isso era para eu ter medo de uma magrelinha como você? – ele falou irônico enquanto eu me aproximava dele rindo.

- Eu não vou te machucar se você me prometer ser um bom cachorrinho. – falei, fingindo dar alguns socos na direção da barriga dele.

- Cachorrinho? - ele repetiu realmente surpreso.

E isso fez com o que eu o olhasse também surpresa pra ele devido ao que falei, só que sorrindo. Afastei-me alguns passos já esperando o que ele ia fazer em troca. Não esperei e comecei a correr praia a fora.

– Eu vou te mostrar o cachorrinho, pirralha. Venha cá! – Inuyasha gritou, correndo atrás de mim.

Não demorou muito até ele me alcançar, me pegar pela cintura e me abraçar por trás enquanto brincávamos de pique e pega no meio de uma praia quase deserta do Hawaii. A risada dele é tão gostosa. Ele me girou em seus braços, para ficar de frente a ele. Ainda estávamos dando alguns passos sem nexo. Rindo, nem percebi que meus braços foram parar no pescoço dele

- Me desculpe. – ele falou meio sem graça. Já tínhamos parado de andar.

- Inuyasha, eu sou uma pessoa saudável, correr assim não vai me matar.

- Idiota. Não é por isso, foi por te fazer se sentir usada. Não foi minha intenção.

Ele me olhou por baixo, como um cachorrinho abandonado. Sorri na mesma hora em que mexia nos cabelos molhados da nuca dele. Senti que ele estava um pouco tenso quando fiz o carinho e que não sabia para onde olhar, visto que seus olhos não estavam mais presos aos meus.

Era tão difícil assim para ele pedir desculpas?

Até que ele voltou a me encarar, agora mais sério, e falou:

- Lembra-se do nosso trato? – fiz que sim com a cabeça. Ele parou um pouco e pensou. Depois disse:

- Eu posso te beijar agora ou só no final da tarde? – ele falou baixo.

- Você quer me beijar agora? – respondi no mesmo tom de voz.

Ele me apertou mais contra ele com os braços e aproximou o rosto lentamente me olhando nos olhos. Beijou-me em uma bochecha e voltou pra minha frente, me olhando. Eu estava sorrindo de canto de boca, olhando para ele. Ele beijou a outra bochecha e voltou para minha frente, fazendo-me levantar uma das sobrancelhas, questionando-o mentalmente. Foi a vez dele em dar o meio sorriso e, com esse meio sorriso, veio em minha direção. Na direção da minha boca...

E os nossos lábios se tocaram. Aquele calor e aquela maciez puderam ser sentidos muito mais agora. A língua de Inuyasha tocou calmamente a superfície da minha boca, e todo o ar em que eu tinha se foi. Abri lentamente a minha boca, dando-lhe permissão de invadir e explorar o que ele quisesse. E ele o fez.

Com a maior calma do mundo Inuyasha explorava a minha boca e uma onda de correntes elétricas invadiu meu corpo mais intensamente que antes. Era um beijo lento, saboroso... Um beijo em que a gente queria aproveitar até final; queríamos descobrir e sentir o gosto de cada um, os pontos fracos de cada um... A cada toque que nossas línguas davam uma na outra, nós nos agarrávamos mais a cintura e ao pescoço um do outro, respectivamente. A respiração estava aumentando. O nível do beijo também aumentou. Inuyasha apertava a minha cintura contra a sua pele seminua. A pressão que eu fazia em seu pescoço também aumentou, tentando inconscientemente trazê-lo mais para perto de mim, se á que era possível. Até que ele separou nossas bocas.

Tenho certeza que as batidas do meu coração davam para ser ouvidas até por quem estava no hotel. Minha respiração estava um pouco pesada e eu não sentia muito bem as minhas pernas. Em minha cabeça, uma névoa com o gosto de Inuyasha predominava.

E ele parecia estar da mesma forma.

- Não... Não podemos exagerar. – ele falou rouco, em um fio de voz olhando nos meus olhos.

- Não. – por mais que eu queira.

**.**

**A-Yo, queridos! **O que vocês estão achando da história? Estão gostando? Hoje, para a nossa alegria, dois capítulos seguidos e dois beijinhos. O hentai está se aproximando, hein? Eu aviso no começo do capítulo quando for acontecer. :)

**AH! Se vocês tiverem ideias para acontecimentos e coisinhas que vocês queiram que rolem com os personagens, é só gritar nas reviews. Hahaha! Depois eu posto mais.**

**NOTÍCIA BOA: **ENTREI DE FERIAS DA FACULDADE! **WEEEEEEEEEEEEE!** Agora eu posso me dedicar mais a fanfiction.** #promise **

**RESPONDENDO AS REVIEWS:**

**marcellacvlcnt: **Tá aí seu beijinho. ME AGRADEÇA! Foram DOIS beijos e DOIS capítulos. Agora eu tenho que correr contra o tempo pra escrever mais. KKKKKKKKK D:


	8. Chapter 9

**"InuYasha" não me pertence, é uma obra criada pela fantástica Rumiko Takahashi.**

**DICA PARA O CAP #9: **Gente, o começo desse capítulo ficou meio difícil de fazer só com a Kagome narrando, então terão dois narradores, ok? Não é provável que vocês se confundam porque o segundo narrador não faz parte da história, ele foi criado apenas para dar mais detalhes do que acontece na cena. Aproveitem que esse capítulo é mais quente. :)

**AVISO: No decorrer da fanfiction haverá cenas de hentai e ecchi.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO #9**

**Pequena adaptação de um capítulo do livro "Insaciável"**

**(Meg Cabot)**

**.**

Os últimos dias dessa primeira semana prosseguiram com nossas habituais saídas à praia, na maioria das vezes: sozinhos e em outros casos, com Miroku e Sango. Além de passeio de lancha e de caiaque, aproveitamos os dias super ensolarados para fazer mergulho em alguns corais, tomar sol, aproveitar a piscina, visitar restaurantes, visitar a cidade de Honolulu, andar de helicóptero ou fazer trilhas... E apesar de tanta coisa que fizemos, eu simplesmente não consigo tirar aquele beijo de minha cabeça. Eu não consigo tirar o cheiro, o gosto e como os meus sentidos ficaram em alerta naquele momento. Eu não consigo tirar _Inuyasha_ de minha cabeça.

Depois daquele dia não nos beijamos mais da mesma maneira. O máximo que acontecia de mais intimo entre a gente era o encostar de lábios, nada mais. E cada vez que nos beijávamos, minha expectativa de sentir novamente a sensação de um beijo de verdade de Inuyasha parecia consumir meus pensamentos.

Devido ao acordo feito entre nós, conversávamos muito mais do que antes. É lógico que ainda brigávamos, ele era realmente uma criatura irritante. É a pessoa mais teimosa que eu já conheci.

- Mortos vivos, sem alma, que andam por aí mordendo pessoas no pescoço e bebendo o sangue delas, que não podem sair durante o dia se não vão virar torrada e que precisam dormir em caixões? Por favor. – falei com naturalidade, pegando na taça de vinho em sua frente.

- Parte da mitologia foi exagerada ao longo dos anos. – disse Inuyasha com um sorrisinho nos lábios – Alguns atores, inclusive seu queridinho, podem ter tomado liberdades.

- E que podem virar morcegos? – Acrescentei.

- E uma parte, não. – Disse ele com certa dureza. Inuyasha encheu a minha taça, que estava vazia – Então, só para ter certeza. Apesar de você nunca ter encontrado um, porque eles não existem, é claro, você não quer nada com vampiros?

Mordi o lábio inferior lentamente enquanto pensava em sua pergunta. E Inuyasha não pode evitar notar o modo como meu gesto fez o meu sangue correr para lá, deixando minha boca mais vermelha do que antes.

- Isso soa um pouco preconceituoso. Você pensaria mal de mim se eu admitisse que não gosto de lobisomens e nem de duendes?

Inuyasha esticou o braço e colocou a mão sobre a minha, no balcão do bar. Meu coração disparou inconsciente e instantaneamente. A pele dele era lisa e macia. O toque era tão gostoso quanto à aparência.

- Eu jamais poderia pensar mal de você.

- Ah. – suspirei, levando a taça aos lábios com a mão livre e dando um grande gole de vinho. – Confie em mim. Poderia, sim. Você não sabe tudo sobre mim. Ainda.

Minha voz soou um tanto pesarosa.

- E se eu dissesse pra você que sou uma criatura do submundo? – perguntou Inuyasha, fazendo um pequeno círculo nas costas da minha mão – Você me odiaria?

- Ah. – disse rindo – Você seria um péssimo vampiro.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- É mesmo?

- É claro que sim. – disse, ainda rindo, colocando o copo no balcão.

Depois tirei a outra mão debaixo da dele para segurar sua gravata, deslizando no banco do bar até que os meus joelhos estivessem entre as coxas dele.

– Você teve diversas oportunidades de me morder, mas não mordeu. Não pense que não reparei.

Colei a outra mão no banco onde ele estava, bem entre as pernas dele, para que eu pudesse me apoiar enquanto me inclinava para frente e, usando a gravata para puxar a cabeça dele de leve para baixo de forma que ficasse a centímetros da minha, então disse, com uma voz tão rouca pelo vinho que era quase um murmúrio:

- O lance é que já estive com um rapaz que morde... Falando de modo figurado, é claro. Eu meio que tinha esperanças de evitar caras assim no futuro.

Senti que Inuyasha estava se perguntando quem exatamente estava em perigo ali. Os olhos dele eram sóis gêmeos, claros e brilhantes como o dia.

E eu me sentiu como se estivesse me afogando.

E achei que não me importava.

Como alguém como ele poderia ser parte do submundo?

- Nunca vou morder você. – sussurrou ele em um fio de voz rouca e grave – A não ser que você me dê permissão, é claro.

Então ele pressionou os lábios contra os meus.

E Inuyasha não teve certeza se tinha falado... Ou se tinha sido mais bem-sucedido do que podia ter esperado. Tinha dito a ela o que se sentia obrigado a compartilhar, por honra.

Sim. Era. Porque ele não tinha oferecido a ela a prova da qual ela disse que precisava.

Mas não ia fazer isso agora... Não com a mão dela pousada tão perigosamente perto da parte interna da coxa dele. A parte dele que era homem pode ter desejado ser redimido por ela... Mas a parte dele que era monstro queria outra coisa bem diferente.

O homem teria que esperar.

Seus braços enlaçaram a cintura dela, puxando-a contra si de um jeito possessivo que pareceu surpreendê-la, se é que era isso que significava o suspiro que ela soltou contra os lábios dele.

Mas ele tinha passado do ponto de ser cortês. Puxou-a do banco onde ela estava para seu colo, esmagando-a contra si, sugando com os lábios e a língua... A essência dela, o que ele esperava, o que há tanto tempo sonhava que poderia salvá-lo.

Ele sabia pelo suave som que Kagome emitiu (mas se era de protesto ou de prazer ele não sabia) quando os lábios dele tocaram os dela que seu beijo estava ainda mais exigente do que o beijo na praia, como se reivindicasse o título de proprietário dela.

Mas ele não podia evitar. Lá ele a havia beijado com reverência, como se tivesse medo que ela pudesse quebrar. Esse era um tipo deferente de beijo... Um beijo exigente, um beijo que, ele sabia, estava despindo sua alma em frente à de Kagome... E, ao mesmo tempo, reivindicava que ela entregasse sua alma também.

E Kagome não parecia se importar. Ela não tinha hesitado nem tentado afastá-lo de si quando ele a puxou para perto. Foi o contrário, na verdade. Ela tinha aberto as pernas para se encaixar nele por baixo da pequena saia do vestido preto, de forma que as duas pernas estavam envoltas a cintura dele. Só a renda preta da calcinha dela a calça do terno dele separando a pele dos dois, os braços dela envoltos pelo grosso couro do casaco entornam o pescoço se apertava contra ele, o calor que emanava da sua boca e do seu corpo esguio parecendo consumi-lo. Ele podia sentir o coração dela batendo contra ele através do fino tecido do vestido, um pulsar rítmico vindo do corpo dela que fluía nas têmporas dele e o fez beijá-la com mais intensidade ainda...

... Depois descer a boca dos lábios dela até o queixo, em direção ao pescoço...

A sensação de calor e de eletricidade tomava cada canto daquele lugar, os olhos se fechavam com mais força, a pele se arrepiava a cada toque da possessiva mão dele em sua nuca e em sua cintura, a cada toque dos macios e quentes lábios daquele homem em seu ponto fraco mais fácil de ser descoberto... E, inconscientemente, a cabeça da morena pendia para trás para dar a Inuyasha melhores posições e novos lugares do pescoço que ele pudesse atacar com sua boca e sua língua...

... Descendo mais um pouco...

- CORTA! – ouvi Miuga gritar longe e aquela boca se afastou com leveza e um pouco de lentidão do meu corpo.

Eu realmente não sei se agradeci o fato dele gritar "corta" ou quase taquei meu sapato na cara dele e condenei até a última geração daquele pequeno diretor.

Abri os olhos lentamente.

Preciso de ar.

MEU DEUS como eu preciso de ar!

O que foi isso que acabou de acontecer aqui na frente de todas essas pessoas? Eu realmente não sei como me lembrei de todas as falas; olhar dentro dos olhos de Inuyasha é uma coisa tão... Hipnotizadora...

Felizmente lembrei-me de tudo, cada passo, cada palavra.

Infelizmente em cada parte do meu corpo que ele tocou estou sentindo um formigar, tem um rastro de fogo em meu corpo, em minha boca, em meu pescoço...

Que beijo foi esse? Era para ser neste nível? Nesta temperatura?

_Que calor_.

_Eu não acredito_ que não tínhamos nos beijado só uma vez antes disso.

Como uma criatura pode ser tão mais tentadora quando se beija?

Acho que eu acabei de passar a língua nos lábios.

Ainda preciso de ar.

Olhei pra ele, ainda vermelha. E não me pergunte se foi pela vergonha de ter me dado conta que quase perdi o controle na frente de uma equipe de filmagem inteira ou se foi pela boca quente e macia desse meio yokai, no qual ainda estou sentada em seu colo, que me deixou sem ar.

Uma posição, na verdade, bem comprometedora.

Olhei pra boca dele. Está inchada e um pouco vermelha. Quanto tempo a gente se beijou mesmo?

Os olhos dele pousaram nos meus. A existência de um brilho fora do costume brincava naquela cor âmbar. Desejo? Confusão?

Será que é só impressão minha essa prova de que não fui só eu quem quase perdeu o controle?

Toda a equipe de filmagem já havia se dispersado, os maquiadores se aproximavam da gente, Miuga tinha ido assistir a tomada e as outras pessoas conversavam, nos ignorando. Eu não conseguia olhar para mais nenhum lugar a não ser para aquele homem. Porém, por mais que eu não sinta minhas pernas, é melhor sair dessa posição...

Aceitei a ajuda que Inuyasha me ofereceu com a mão e com alguma dificuldade eu consegui sair de cima dele. Não sei se era porque eu NÃO queria sair de cima de Inuyasha, porque minhas pernas estão bambas ou porque estávamos em cima de um banco, um pouco alto para mim, e eu estava sentada, encaixada, no colo daquela tentadora criatura de cabelos prata. Talvez tudo.

Escutei baixinho alguém dizendo "obrigada" e depois me dei conta que esse alguém foi eu.

_Oh céus! Estou tão atordoada!_

Os maquiadores me atacaram, alguém me ofereceu uma água, vi Miuga se aproximar da gente, falando qualquer coisa e só vim notar agora que Inuyasha está afastando a mão quente dele da minha. E mais um rastro de fogo foi deixado.

Arrepiei-me silenciosamente lembrando-me do que aconteceu.

- Vocês irão fazê-la de novo. Queremos filmar de outros ângulos. Voltem a suas posições.

Olhei para Inuyasha, que ainda não tinha dito nada. Ele estava olhando para Miuga de uma forma de que como se tivesse sido socado na barriga. Entendi imediatamente o que ele estava pensando, pois eu senti o mesmo.

Essa noite vai ser uma tortura, uma longa tortura demorada beijando Inuyasha.

Mudado o cenário, já que passamos para outra cena e a cena desse beijo já foi gravada, estávamos à beira da praia fazendo outra cena, agora, uma mais dramática.

- Ótimo trabalho, pessoal – Miuga falou pelo megafone e todos começaram a bater palmas, como em todo final de uma gravação – Lembrem-se que amanhã começaremos a gravar com o diretor Toutosai às oito horas com o resto do elenco. Será a cena trinta e quatro do script. Avisem a Sango, Kouga e ao Miroku.

- Obrigada – agradeci a uma assistente que me veio trazer um enorme casaco branco e grosso, já que estávamos no meio de uma praia completamente deserta às três horas da manhã, e estava frio. Muito frio.

-... Inuyasha e Kagome, suas demais filmagens começarão às 15 horas comigo e Toutosai e viraremos a noite para as demais cenas. Durmam e descansem, já está tarde.

- Ei, pirralha.

- O que foi? – me agarrei mais ao casaco para ele não ver que eu tremia.

- Sua boca. Ela está ficando roxa. – ele falou entediado e meio que me acusando, levei uma das mãos ao lábio inferior inconscientemente. Ouvi Inuyasha suspirar e senti algo quente em minha mão que estava no casaco. E, de repente, eu estava sendo arrastada pela mão por aquele enorme meio yokai praia a cima.

- Inuyasha, eu estou bem...

- ... Inuyasha...

- Ei, seu idiota! – levantei o tom de voz.

- Calada. – ele falou, virando-se rápido para mim, me fazendo ir de encontro com o corpo dele em um baque, em seguida colocou a mão solta em minha boca. Congelei. E não foi de frio – Ou quer acordar todos do hotel com essa sua voz?

Dei um gemido agudo de protesto enquanto tentava tirar a mão dele da minha boca e tentava o afastar com os cotovelos. Ele apenas olhava, antes com uma cara de confuso, depois com uma cara de deboche, para as minhas patéticas tentativas.

- Kagome – olhei para ele, parando de lutar contra a sua mão – você não vai conseguir.

Levantei uma das sobrancelhas, perguntando mentalmente para ele se ele queria apostar, meio que adivinhando minha pergunta ele falou:

- Duvido que consiga, pirralha. – sorri mentalmente e lambi a parte inferior da mão dele.

Instantaneamente seus olhos amarelos arregalaram-se e ele soltou um murmúrio de nojo, tirando a mão de cima da minha boca. Eu estava apenas gargalhando alto enquanto seguia para o caminho do hall do hotel.

- SUA IDIOTA! POR QUE FEZ ISSO?

- Shh! Ou você quer acordar todos do hotel com essa sua voz?

Sorri vitoriosa e Inuyasha fechou a cara. Não agüentando da cara dele, ri mais ainda e quando fui dar um passo à frente, algo me segurou pela cintura e, de repente, tudo estava ao contrário. Por que eu estou vendo as costas de alguém?

- Sua pirralha, você vai me pagar! – Inuyasha falou.

Antes dele falar isso, demorou alguns segundos para eu perceber que estava deitada de barriga para baixo em cima de um dos ombros de Inuyasha enquanto o mesmo corria hall adentro me carregando pelos ombros. Meu casaco havia caído já que eu não tinha colocado os braços em seus devidos lugares e eu estava novamente só com as roupas da filmagem: uma blusa leve e branca e um short jeans de lavagem clara rasgado com várias tarraxas.

Eu estava oscilando entre gritar, bater nas costas dele, sacudir as pernas, chamá-lo de "idiota" e rir em cima dos ombros daquela criatura enorme. Era realmente engraçado ver o mundo daquele ângulo.

E parecia que ele também estava se divertindo... Até que chegamos a porta do nosso quarto.

- Me bota no chão, Inuyasha. – falei ainda meio risonha – Chega de correr por hoje.

- Calada.

- O que foi? Não já chegamos? – me debati um pouco e ele segurou minhas pernas.

- Eu disse que você ia pagar, pirralha. Essa corrida não foi nada. – ele abriu a porta e entrou a fechando em seguida com o pé.

- Ah, e o que você vai fazer? – olhei para onde estávamos e vi o banheiro à minha frente - Aparecer de toalha novamente? Uau, Inuyasha. – provoquei e escutei uma leve risada.

A próxima coisa que eu vi foi um borrão, lençóis, travesseiros e o rosto de Inuyasha a centímetros do meu. Olhei surpresa para ele e depois para a posição que ele tinha me colocado.

Eu havia sido jogada em cima da cama, não sei se eu estava deitada ou sentada, uma mistura dos dois já que estava apoiada em meus cotovelos. Minha franja havia caído um pouco por cima de meu rosto e Inuyasha havia avançado para cima de mim. Suas mãos estavam ao meu redor, entre meu troco e meus cotovelos, suas pernas estavam ao redor das minhas e eu podia sentir sua respiração quente em meu nariz gelado. Seus olhos pareciam penetrar em minha alma.

Estava muito mais difícil de respirar.

- O que você está fazendo? – perguntei entre gaguejadas olhando para aqueles olhos, com a voz baixa e um pouco rouca.

**.**

**C**apítulo quente, eu avisei. HAHA! O hentai está se aproximandoo, fiquem atentas. ~

**RESPONDENDO AS REVIEWS**

**marcellacvlcnt: **Incrível seu poder de persuasão sobre mim em me fazer postar o capítulos sem ter escrito outros. Você vai me ferrar, sua bonita. KKKK Espero que tenha gostado.

**yaruichan:** ORA SE EU NÃO JÁ TERIA ME DESCONTROLADO TAMBÉM! HAHAHA! Obrigada pela review e espero que esse capítulo tenha feito você se animar mais!

**danda jabur:** Ah. Meu. Deus! Sua review foi tão fofa! Fiquei TÃO feliz em ler, obrigada, a achei muito sincera! Juro que eu também já teria gritado "ME POSSUA!" para ele! AHOSIEUHASIEHA InuYasha é muito amor. Obrigada mesmo pela review e espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo que a Kagome meio que se aproveita dele sem gritar abertamente. KKKKKK Beijocas! :*


	9. Chapter 10

**"InuYasha" não me pertence, é uma obra criada pela fantástica Rumiko Takahashi.**

**AVISO: No decorrer da fanfiction haverá cenas de hentai e ecchi.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO #10**

**Adaptação de "A Hora Mais Sombria"**

**(Meg Cabot)**

**.**

A próxima coisa que eu vi foi um borrão, lençóis, travesseiros e o rosto de Inuyasha a centímetros do meu. Olhei surpresa para ele e depois para a posição que ele tinha me colocado.

Eu havia sido jogada em cima da cama, não sei se eu estava deitada ou sentada, uma mistura dos dois já que estava apoiada em meus cotovelos. Minha franja havia caído um pouco por cima de meu rosto e Inuyasha havia avançado para cima de mim. Suas mãos estavam ao meu redor, entre meu troco e meus cotovelos, suas pernas estavam ao redor das minhas e eu podia sentir sua respiração quente em meu nariz gelado. Seus olhos pareciam penetrar em minha alma.

Estava muito mais difícil de respirar.

- O que você está fazendo? – perguntei entre gaguejadas olhando para aqueles olhos, com a voz baixa e um pouco rouca.

Inuyasha levantou a mão e a levou em direção a minha. Acariciou-a com calma, parecendo desfrutar de cada segundo que passava seus dedos em minha pele. Seguindo com os dedos pelo meu braço. Ombro. Contornou o meu pescoço, fazendo-me arrepiar silenciosamente e passou para o rosto lentamente. Calmamente seus dedos, juntamente com suas garras, foram retirando as mechas de cabelo que estavam caídas por cima de meus olhos. Seus olhos não deixavam os meus nem por um segundo e eu não conseguia olhar para mais nenhum outro lugar da face da Terra naquele momento.

Seus olhos agora se revezavam em olhar para os meus e para os cantos tocados com sua mão.

Nenhum de nós dois falávamos. O silêncio reinava em todo o apartamento, que agora parecia tão incrivelmente apertado.

Colocando as mechas caídas para trás de minha orelha, sua mão estava acariciando outro ponto fraco meu, o que me fez arrepiar mais e respirar pesadamente. Voltando para o meu rosto, seu polegar fazia carinho em minha maçã do rosto, fazendo em seguida o contorno de meu maxilar, indo em direção a minha boca.

Vi os âmbares olhos de Inuyasha pousarem em minha boca e senti a sua masculina mão subir de meu queixo em direção ao meu lábio inferior. Ao sentir o calor de seus dedos dançando em meu frio lábio inferior, junto com a ponta da sua garra, que me arranhava levemente, fechei os olhos para poder aproveitar de todas as sensações que estavam dominando o meu interior, o meu ser.

Depois de brincar um pouco com minha boca, sua mão foi para a minha nuca. Continuei com os olhos fechados enquanto ele pressionava sua mão em meu terceiro ponto fraco e, tão leve quanto uma pluma, senti uma maior pressão fazendo minha cabeça e meu corpo ir em direção a cama... Não gritei. Não briguei. E não me debati enquanto ele guiava meu rosto e trazia o dele em direção ao meu... Cada vez mais sua respiração batia em meu rosto... Cada vez mais estávamos deitados... Senti minhas costas inteiras deitar-se sob os lençóis perolados. Aqueles cabelos prateados caiam ao meu redor. Uma das suas mãos estava em minha nuca e a outra ao redor de meu pescoço. Dava até para sentir o calor de sua boca a centímetros de distância da minha... Até que finalmente... Ele fez o que eu estava implorando mentalmente desde que ele começou essa brincadeira com meus sentidos. Inuyasha estava me beijando novamente. E acho que pela milésima vez no dia de hoje.

Foi um beijo calmo. Um beijo lento. Um beijo longo. Um beijo de se desfrutar. Um beijo aproveitado pelos dois. Um beijo sem câmeras, sem ninguém olhando. Um segredo apenas nosso. Um beijo só nosso. Um beijo que entregava todos os nossos pensamentos. Um beijo de dois amantes.

Até que ele separou nossas duas bocas.

Eu estava com as mãos na nuca dele.

Olhamo-nos, calados. E os olhos dele pousaram novamente em minha boca. Ele sorriu de canto de boca, olhou novamente para ela e levantou-se.

- Agora ela voltou para a cor normal. – falou um pouco rouco, porém com um tom de despreocupado enquanto levantava-se. Eu o olhava um pouco confusa.

- O que? – fiquei sentada.

- Sua boca. Não está mais roxa. Está um pouco vermelha, mas, com certeza, não é por causa do frio. – ele riu debochado. Demorei um pouco e respondi:

- O que? – eu estava tonta.

Tudo o que tinha em minha mente era uma nuvem de confusão.

Como ele não estava também?

- Pirralha, nós combinamos que você não seria lenta assim. Não foi? Não me dê nos nervos. Estou cansado e vou dormir. – pisquei confusa.

- Você me beijou por que a minha boca estava roxa? Foi isso? Eu entendi bem?

- Foi. Se você ficar doente, essa viagem vai demorar mais e eu gosto de dormir em meu apartamento e gosto a minha cidade. Entendeu?

- Entendi. – fiz uma pausa - Entendi que essa foi a desculpa mais esfarrapada que eu já ouvi na vida.

- O que? – ele falou incrédulo – Você realmente acha que eu quis te beijar? – O ouvi falar com um tom de ironia, seguindo para o sofá me fazendo ir atrás dele.

- Acho. – Inuyasha deitou-se no gigante sofá.

- Não fui eu quem fechou os olhos e me entreguei, pirralha.

- O que? – falei surpresa – E toda aquela coisa que você fez com as mãos, seu imbecil?

Falei com raiva indo de encontro a ele, abaixando-me para tirar o cobertor de seu rosto e fazê-lo olhar para mim.

Só que ele segurou em meu pulso e me puxou para baixo, me fazendo cair em cima dele no sofá, deixando, novamente, nossos rostos próximos. Só que agora não estávamos um de frente pro outro, meu rosto se encontrava ao lado do dele, o que fazia com o que a boca de Inuyasha ficasse na linha do meu ouvido.

- Tudo aquilo que eu fiz com as mãos e você gostou? – ele sussurrou baixo para mim, mordiscando o lóbulo da minha orelha de leve, fazendo eu me arrepiar novamente – Igual está gostando agora? – ele continuou a me morder levemente e os arrepios continuaram. Debati-me e ele me segurou com mais força.

- Pare, Inuyasha. – e ele parou, para a minha surpresa. E decepção – Por que está fazendo isso? – falei conseguindo me desvencilhar de seus braços e de sua boca.

- Onde você aprendeu a beijar daquele jeito? – ele perguntou normalmente.

- Hein! – falei surpresa e sentindo minhas bochechas arderem - De que jeito? – gaguejei.

- Lá no set. Na cena do vinho, sua lerda. Por que ainda insisto em conversar com você mesmo? – Ele perguntou chateado mais pra si mesmo que para mim.

- Por que isso agora? – consegui falar sem demonstrar muita gagueira, mas desviei o olhar.

- Onde? – Inuyasha me perguntou novamente, pegando meu queixo e me forçando a olhar para ele.

- Não sei.

- Como assim "não sei"? Você nunca teve nenhum namorado?

- Que? – minhas bochechas estavam em chamas – Claro que tive!

- E como não sabe como aprendeu a beijar daquele jeito, sua idiota? – Falou Inuyasha já sem paciência, fazendo-me ficar mais nervosa ainda.

- Eu nunca tinha beijado ninguém... – falei rápido e fiz com o que Inuyasha me olhasse estranho devido ao que tinha acabado de falar e hesitei em terminar a frase - como foi daquele jeito... – ele parou.

- Você é...?

- Hã? Não...

- Como não? Você acabou de dizer que nunca tinha beijado ninguém daquele jeito.

Fiz uma careta. Com certeza eu não estava à vontade em falar sobre isso. Sobre o meu passado. Olhei para o mar lá fora, para a lua cheia e disse:

- O Houjo não era desse jeito... – falei baixinho, indo em direção à varanda.

- Então Houjo é o nome dele? – falou Inuyasha me seguindo.

- "Genki". "Houjo Genki" é o nome dele.

- Nunca ouvi falar. É ator?

- Ele não é um ator, é o baixista de uma banda de jazz. Ele é branco, cabelos castanhos claros, lisos, curtos e jogados de lado. Seus olhos são castanhos claros também, que ficam esverdeados no sol. Seu sorriso é encantador e calmo. Tem, mais ou menos, um metro e oitenta. Humano.

- Baixista de uma banda de jazz? – Inuyasha perguntou incrédulo – Onde você arrumou um baixista de uma banda de jazz? Você já era uma atriz famosa?

- Quando nos conhecemos: não. Mas quando acabamos: sim.

- E por que não estão mais juntos? Você descobriu que ele queria te passar a perna e ganhar fama com você? Foi isso? – sorri triste olhando para a lua.

- Eu acabei com ele porque... Promete que não contará isso para ninguém? – ele fez que sim com a cabeça - Eu acabei com ele porque eu não descobri que ele queria me passar a perna. Eu descobri que ele me traiu. – Inuyasha congelou ao meu lado.

- Te traiu?

- Isso mesmo. Com três prostitutas.

- Três... Prostitutas? – dei com os ombros diante a pergunta dele e respondi:

- Sorte dele que não pegou AIDS.

- Sorte dele que eu não o conheço e ainda não quebrei a cara dele. – olhei para Inuyasha e ri. Ele me olhou com raiva por estar rindo.

- Ele com certeza está em uma situação pior que a minha...

- Por quê?

- A banda dele não vingou e ele é pai de duas das prostitutas.

- E ele não vai mais ter os dentes da frente. – falou irônico. Levantei uma das sobrancelhas. – Não me olhe assim. Ele não vai ter mais se passar pela minha frente. Ele ainda se diz homem? Que tipo de homem ele é? Ele estava drogado? – toquei com calma no ombro de Inuyasha.

- Ei, está tudo bem. – sorri de lado e dei um beijinho na bochecha dele – Não precisa quebrar os dentes da frente dele por causa disso. Isso já faz um tempo e eu já nem sinto mais nada.

Inuyasha ficou me olhando estranho. Talvez tenha sido por causa do beijinho em sua bochecha. Espero que ele tenha acreditado no que disse.

- Por que não vamos dormir? Está tarde e amanhã tem mais filmagens. Certo? – segui caminhando para o quarto.

- O que ele te disse? – me virei e olhei para ele novamente – Quando você descobriu. O que ele te disse?

- Inuyasha, vamos dormir. Sim? Você disse que estava cansado e eu também estou.

- O que foi que aquele panaca te disse, Kagome?

Fiquei em silêncio olhando para baixo e ouvi os passos de Inuyasha se aproximando. Algo úmido e quente rolou de meus olhos e desceu por minha bochecha. Inuyasha levantou meu rosto com a mão, me forçando olhar para ele e limpou o rastro feito pela lágrima com o dedo.

- O que foi? Por que não me diz? – ele falou calmo. Mais lágrimas caiam de meu rosto àquela altura.

- Por que você quer saber? – ele hesitou.

- Porque o que ele fez não se faz. – Inuyasha deu uma pausa e completou – E você está chorando. – mais lágrimas desceram de meus olhos.

- Que eu era um nada. Que eu era um lixo de brinquedo. Era algo que ele apenas brincou e jogou fora, que eu não servia nem para dar prazer a um homem e que sou uma criança romântica cansativa, burra e patética. Que nada foi verdadeiro e que só não foram os dias mais perdidos da vida dele porque ele conhecia mulheres de verdade que eram interessantes e não como eu.

Falei entre soluços. Inuyasha já tinha soltado o meu rosto e tinha me abraçado. Meus braços envolveram o tronco de Inuyasha e minhas mãos estavam fortemente agarradas ao tecido de sua camisa. Eu estava chorando encostada em seu peito e uma das mãos dele estava acariciando a parte de trás da minha cabeça. Eu estava desabafando algo que nunca tinha nem contado para a Sango. Sua cabeça estava encostada na minha. Seu queixo encaixava-se no formato de minha cabeça e eu sentia que seu maxilar estava tenso, ele estava com os dentes serrados. E tudo o que eu sentia em meu interior era uma alívio e uma sensação única de estar protegida.

Inuyasha ficou naquela posição comigo até minhas lágrimas secarem e meu estado emocional melhorar um pouco. Minhas mãos não estavam mais tão agarradas ao tecido de sua camisa, mas eu ainda me encontrava abraçada naquela criatura. Ele ainda fazia o afeto em minha cabeça, até que eu o ouvi falar ternamente:

- Quer que eu durma com você hoje? – balancei a cabeça afirmativamente – Por que não vai tomar uma ducha agora...? – ele ainda falava calmo.

Demorou um curto tempo até eu retirar meus braços ao redor de Inuyasha e seguir ao banheiro. Tomei banho e algumas lágrimas se misturaram com a água do chuveiro que escorria pela minha pele. Prendi meu cabelo em um coque, vesti uma camiseta de algodão azul marinho que Inuyasha esqueceu no banheiro quando estava decidindo o que ia vestir para o almoço de hoje e um short do meu pijama.

Sai do banheiro e Inuyasha me olhou vestida com a sua blusa, depois ele deu um leve sorriso de canto, entrou no banheiro e tomou banho. Quando saiu, eu já estava deitada na cama, calada e com o olhar um pouco perdido olhando para o teto. Ele deitou-se também e eu fui ao encontro do corpo dele, ficando próxima ao ponto de sentir o calor que emanava da pele dele. Inuyasha apoiou o rosto na mão do braço que estava ao meu lado e passou outra por cima de meu corpo, envolvendo e trazendo-me mais para perto dele, fazendo carinho em minha cabeça.

- Está tudo bem agora. – ele disse.

Sim. Está. Eu consigo sentir que está.

- Por que não tenta dormir? Amanhã a gente tem um longo dia. – obedeci, fechei os olhos e desfrutei novamente daquela sensação de proteção que emanava do corpo de Inuyasha em minha direção.

Alguns dias se passaram e nossas filmagens nos Hawaii estão chegando ao fim. Pra falar a verdade, amanhã nós vamos embora.

- Ei, pirralha. Que tal você sair desse banheiro? Faz mais de uma hora que você se enfiou aí dentro! – Inuyasha falava entre fortes batidas na porta.

- Pare de ser exagerado, Inuyasha. Não faz uma hora que estou aqui.

- Pirralha, eu estou te avisando... Eu vou contar até "três", e, se você não abrir esta porta, eu arrombo. Um...

- Você não teria coragem.

- Dois...

Ele não teria coragem.

- Nunca duvide de mim...

Não é?

- Três! – Inuyasha gritou, sendo seguido por um barulho enorme causado pela porta que batera na parede do banheiro.

- INUYASHA! – gritei, olhando para aquela figura masculina em minha frente sorrindo com confiança, como se tivesse acabado de ganhar alguma competição de que tinha mais força ou algo parecido.

- Eu te avi... sei. – ele falou abaixando o volume da voz enquanto me olhava.

Olhei perplexa para Inuyasha. Meu coração parecia que ia sair pela boca a qualquer instante. Ele estava parado, apenas com uma calça social negra, mostrando os seus músculos dos braços e barriga perfeitos, com a mão segurando a porta imprensada contra a parede, a boca um pouco aberta e os olhos percorrendo cada centímetro do meu corpo. Os cabelos estavam um pouco assanhados, mas isso só dava um charme maior àquela criatura.

Foi então que me lembrei de como estava vestida: apenas com um lingerie preta com renda, cabelo solto e meio encaracolado por causa das filmagens, caídos como cascatas por cima de meus ombros e uma camisa pólo de mangas longas, leve e branca, masculina que fazia parte do figurino. Só que ela estava... Bem... Ela estava aberta. E quando eu digo "aberta" que dizer: _completamente aberta_.

Fiquei vermelha em questão de segundos e fechei com força a camisa na minha frente, evitando qualquer tipo de lugar que ele possa olhar – o que foi completamente inútil visto que ele teve tempo suficiente para olhar para onde quisesse. Ouvi Inuyasha limpar a garganta, o que me deixou mais desconfortável ainda. Ele se ajeitou e olhou para mim sério.

Ok, agora ele pede desculpas, fecha a porta e sai. Não é mesmo?

- A gente precisa conversar.

Não sei por que, mas meu coração começou a bater muito mais depressa que já estava batendo.

Conversar. Sobre o que a gente precisa conversar? Minha mente ia a duzentos por hora.

Eu não queria falar disso. Porque o fato é que todos esses dias eu estava realmente dormindo com lingeries bem provocantes - mas isso foi devido ao fato que não sabia que ficaria no mesmo quarto que ele. Eu esperava que ele não tivesse notado, mas pela sua cara dava pra ver que tinha. Quero dizer, notado.

E agora queria falar sobre isso. Mas como é que eu poderia falar sobre isso? Sem deixar escapar. Quero dizer, que eu tinha outras lingeries sem ser provocantes, e que eu realmente comecei a usá-las depois que ele me beijou na cama.

- Sabe de uma coisa? – falei bem depressa – Não quero conversar. Tudo bem? Realmente, realmente não quero conversar. Estou cheia de conversas.

Inuyasha me olhou de um modo que eu não sabia o que realmente ele estava pensando e deu um passo em minha direção.

_O que ele estava fazendo? O que ele estava fazendo?_

Respirei fundo e continuei falando sobre não falar.

- Só estou... Olha. – falei enquanto ele dava outro passo na minha direção – Só vou ligar para a Sango e talvez a gente vá dar algum passeio na praia ou algo assim. Porque realmente... Preciso de uma folga.

Outro passo na minha direção. Agora ele estava bem na minha frente.

- Principalmente de _conversas_. – falei de modo significativo, olhando para ele.

- Ótimo. – respondeu Inuyasha. Em seguida estendeu as mãos e segurou meu rosto – Não precisamos conversar.

E foi então que ele me beijou.

Na boca.

**.**

**P**róximo capitulo tem hentai, hein! O que acharam desse? Estou um pouco amedrontada por causa do drama e tal... Nunca pensei que seria tão difícil fazer drama. Espero que tenha agradado. **x.x**

**RESPONDENDO AS REVIEWS**

**marcellacvlcnt: **HAHAHA! A intenção era EXATAMENTE essa. Deixar com gostinho de "quero mais", que nem a Kagome ficou. O Inuyasha também, é tanto que atacou a minha querida morena nesse capítulo. :3**  
**

**yaruichan: **Que linda que você é! OWN! HAHAHAHA! Obrigada, de verdade. É muito gratificante ler esse tipo de comentário. AHIEUAHSIE Foi maldade parar naquela cena, mas foi preciso. u-u Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo e até o próximo! *-*


	10. Chapter 11

**"InuYasha" não me pertence, é uma obra criada pela fantástica Rumiko Takahashi.**

**AVISO****: Esse capítulo****contém****cenas de hentai.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO #11**

**Pequena adaptação de "A Rainha da Fofoca"**

**(Meg Cabot)**

**.**

Inuyasha tinha simplesmente segurado o meu rosto e me beijado no meio do banheiro do hotel no Hawaii.

E eu estava correspondendo. De novo. E com vontade.

A verdade é que desde o dia que ele me beijou na cama, o dia que conversamos sobre o Houjo, eu simplesmente não consigo não ficar pedindo mentalmente para que ele me beije de novo. Quero dizer, ainda nos beijamos em público, mas não é exatamente o que eu venho desejando ultimamente, e as cenas de beijo do filme no Hawaii já acabaram. O bônus dessa historinha toda é que depois daquele dia Inuyasha vem me dando mais selinhos do que o costume, mas isso não quer dizer nada, não é?

Só estamos fingindo. Fingindo._FINGINDO_.

A não ser pelo fato de que a gente está literalmente se agarrando no banheiro do nosso quarto privado.

E o que eu posso fazer se é exatamente isso que eu venho pedindo aos céus todos os dias?

E novamente Inuyasha passou do ponto de ser cortês: suas mãos haviam agarrado meu o rosto e a nuca e tão rápido as bocas encostaram-se que eu emiti um som abafado e minha boca entreabriu-se, dando caminho e a retribuição esperada por Inuyasha. Fechei os olhos com força e me deixei levar novamente por aquela sensação louca ímpar em minha vida. Passei as mãos pelo pescoço dele e o puxava mais para perto de mim, ele, em resposta, fazia o mesmo puxando-me pelo pescoço. Depois pela cintura. E empurrava-me contra o frio mármore negro do banheiro.

Nossas bocas estavam exigentes, a línguas estavam eufóricas, as minhas mãos passeavam pela cabeça de Inuyasha e, em determinados momentos, prendiam-se em suas madeixas brancas, produzindo um sentimento e uma maior vontade em Inuyasha – pelo menos eu acho, já que ele me apertava mais contra si.

Quando as mãos dele deixaram minha cintura, eu finalmente pude ter noção de como minhas pernas estavam bambas e quase sem força alguma, e, meio que adivinhando o meu real estado, as duas mãos de Inuyasha pararam em minhas nuas coxas, não me deixando conter um arrepio e um suspiro pesado devido ao toque limpo. Ele separou as nossas bocas no mesmo momento em que eu me arrepiei. Seus olhos, tão turvos de desejo que estavam em uma cor mais escura, cravaram-se nos meus. Nossos narizes batiam um no outro e nossas bocas, entreabertas, estavam a centímetros de distância.

- Que tipo de magia você usou em mim? - ouvi a voz rouca de Inuyasha sussurrar mais para si mesmo que para mim, tão grave, tão baixa e tão sexy que me fez morder o lábio inferior, já inchado, e me perguntar mentalmente a mesma coisa sobre ele. Por que ele tinha que ser do jeito que ele é? Por que ele tinha que ser tão irresistível assim?

A razão já tinha indo embora fazia tempo e o que eu mais queria era provocá-lo. Aproximei mais a minha boca da dele, entreabrindo-a mais ainda, fazendo com o que a dele fizesse o mesmo com a dele, como se esperasse que fosse o beijar novamente, o que fez com o que nossos lábios roçassem. E, quando percebi que ele já estava aproximando a boca dele para perto da minha, afastei-me, fazendo-o seguir inconscientemente o percurso que meus lábios fizeram para trás. Parei novamente na mesma distância em que nossos lábios roçaram. Inuyasha alternava o olhar de meus olhos para a minha boca. Suas mãos que estavam em minhas coxas fecharam-se, apertando-as, o que fez meus olhos apertar-se de tamanho deleite.

Aproveitando o fato dos meus olhos estarem fechados e do seu desejo conseguir aumentar mais do que já se encontrava, Inuyasha juntou novamente os nossos lábios enquanto erguia o meu corpo, o qual estava preso em seus braços, até a parte superior do mármore do banheiro, o que fez com o que algumas coisas que estavam em cima caíssem. Porém se ele escutou o barulho, como eu: não deu a menor importância. Como eu estava sentada em cima do mármore da pia do banheiro, fiquei da altura de Inuyasha, e aproveitei para que minhas pernas se entrelaçassem a cintura do homem a minha frente, aproximando ainda mais nossos corpos. E novamente o que nos separava era a renda de outra negra calcinha e o tecido da calça social de Inuyasha.

Desci minhas mãos do pescoço de Inuyasha e passeei por seus ombros largos, indo para os musculosos braços muito bem trabalhos pela musculação. E, indo contra o que eu imaginei a pele dele era muito mais macia e quente, até o cheiro dele era sedutor. A cada contato com a pele de Inuyasha um novo arrepio tomava conta da minha espinha, o que me fazia ir cada vez mais de encontro com aquele corpo dos deuses. Inuyasha separou novamente nossas bocas, indo, sem perguntar, para o meu pescoço e eu, que estava com os olhos fechados, matava aquela vontade de passear com as mãos pelos músculos perfeitos do abdome dele.

Como ele já sabia que ali era um dos meus pontos fracos, Inuyasha não só apenas distribuiu beijos, como também fez questão de morder, lamber e sugar e, de vez em quando, subir para a minha orelha. Suas mãos passeavam pelo meu corpo, descobrindo com o tato todas as minhas curvas. Sua mão direita, a qual estava em minhas coxas, subiu lentamente por minhas costelas e finalmente alcançou meu seio sob a renda preta do lingerie. Como resposta, Inuyasha pode ouvir um suspiro pesado que saltara de minha garganta, inconsciente, antes mesmo que eu pudesse pensar que o iria deixá-lo escapar, e aumentando a pressão de minhas unhas nas musculosas costas do meio yokai, o puxei com mais força com minhas pernas.

_Por favor, continue. Por favor..._São os meus pensamentos enquanto Inuyasha ataca o meu pescoço com seus lábios, língua e dentes. _Está tudo tão quente..._

E deixo escapar um gemido...

- Caramba, Kagome. – ele diz com uma voz que não parece nada com a voz normal dele.

E, antes que eu me dê conta, ele já está me erguendo e andando comigo banheiro a fora pendurada em sua cintura. E de algum modo a camisa e o negro soutien, os quais eu estava usando, já não estão mais em seus devidos lugares. O zíper da calça dele também não está mais abotoado. Sinto uma parede em minhas costas. E o corpo inteiro de Inuyasha está me prensando contra ela. Que homem é esse, meu Deus? Já estávamos no quarto novamente. E sinto os dedos dele, ou a mão inteira, se você preferir que eu fale assim, e o sol forte da manhã que entra clandestinamente pelas janelas protegidas por brancos blackouts e leves cortinas, em meus seios nus.

E não consigo parar de beijá-lo, nem de segurar com meus dedos o cheio e prateado cabelo de Inuyasha com as duas mãos. Ele desce uma das mãos e vai de encontro a minha bunda, apertando-a com possessão, fazendo-me soltar outro gemido abafado por sua boca, a qual colada na minha. Estamos nos movendo novamente. Ele me colocou em pé. Como eu consegui ficar em pé se nem minhas pernas eu sinto mais? Estamos colados com a cama, que se encontra bem atrás de mim.

Levanto o olhar para Inuyasha e vejo que ele me observa. Observa cada detalhe de meu corpo apenas coberto por uma calcinha, um pouco transparente, de renda preta. Seus cabelos estão um pouco mais bagunçados graças a minhas mãos exigentes, os meus também devem estar. Mas eu realmente não estou ligando para isso. Fico parada, olhando-o sem dizer nada. Por que ele tem que ser tão lindo? Por que sua pele tem que ser tão macia e quente? Por que ele tem que saber exatamente o que fazer para me deixar tão bem? Por que eu fico pensando em beijá-lo toda hora?

- Finalmente posso ver por completo o porquê de você ser eleita como a mulher mais sexy do cinema. – ele falou rouco, porém convicto, colocando a mão em minha bochecha e aproximando novamente nossos rostos.

- Digo o mesmo. – falei em um fio de voz.

E Inuyasha já estava me beijando novamente. Suas mãos foram parar em minha cintura, onde ele me levantou um pouco e me colocou na cama, vindo por cima de mim. A minha mão estava em sua cintura também, só que elas estavam tentando colocar aquela maldita calça para baixo. Como eu fui praticamente jogada na cama, eu já estava sentada com minhas pernas abertas e uma delas no meio dos dois joelhos de Inuyasha; e quando ele levantou o tronco para me ajudar com as calças, eu tive mais eficiência, já que sua boca não estava mais anuviando meus pensamentos. Então estávamos os dois com a parte de baixo de nossas roupas íntimas. Sua cueca Box branca revelava a real situação de Inuyasha, o que foi bem prazeroso de se ver, além de combinar perfeitamente com sua cascata de cabelos.

Sorri de canto de boca e mordi o lábio inferior olhando para ele, que me sorriu de canto de volta. Olhando em meus olhos, Inuyasha abaixa seu rosto em direção a minha cintura enquanto passa suas mãos por minhas pernas perfeitamente depiladas, e, quando sua boca alcança a minha barriga, eu fecho os olhos e tento não soltar outro gemido baixo. Ele parece sorrir enquanto sobe fazendo uma trilha de beijinhos bem distribuídos barriga a cima. Cada vez mais meu corpo se arrepia. Suspiros são soltos sem que eu percebesse.

Sua boca alcança meu seio e prendo a respiração ao mesmo tempo em que sinto o meu corpo se inclinar em direção ao corpo dele. Tudo o que eu consigo fazer é agarrar os lençóis com a maior força que já se passou por meus músculos na vida. Uma de suas mãos passa para a parte interna de minhas coxas, me fazendo me agarrar mais ainda aos lençóis. Seus dedos raspam em minha parte mais íntima.

_Ele realmente quer me deixar louca?_

Ignorando cada pequena reserva de sanidade que eu tinha, ou não, solto o lençol com uma das mãos e coloco-a em cima da dele, guiando-a pela parte interna da minha coxa lentamente. Percebo com o movimento da cabeça de Inuyasha que ele está olhando para o meu rosto, porém ainda está acariciando com sua língua o meu seio. Abro os olhos e nossos olhares se encontram. Os brilhos dos olhos âmbares estão irreconhecíveis de tanto desejo. Continuo subindo a mão dele por minha coxa, até que a coloco no lugar onde eu quero. Sorrio quando percebo que ele também está sorrindo e está fazendo exatamente o que eu quero que ele faça.

Inuyasha desce novamente fazendo uma nova trilha com beijinhos por minha barriga, deixando um novo rastro de fogo por minha pele, até que ele encontra fina parte lateral de minha calcinha, mordendo-a. E é mordendo-a que ele vai despindo-me da última peça de roupa existente em meu corpo. Após deixar-me completamente nua, ele retira também a sua última peça de roupa e me observa de joelhos, bem a minha frente, com pontos da luz do sol a beijar minha pele. Observo e aprecio também o maravilhoso corpo a minha frente, vestido apenas com os raios solares do fim da tarde que tocam sua pele. Ele é tão estupidamente lindo que eu passo minha língua em meus lábios secos e, novamente, mordo o lábio inferior. E ele respira pesado ao ver.

A boca de Inuyasha, agora, tocou-me em todos os lugares que o sol banhava: o meu ponto mais intimo. Mais sensível. Ele tinha descoberto. Ele estava provando. Toda a minha mente se contorcia, juntamente com meu corpo, tudo o que eu conseguia fazer era respirar pesado e soltar alguns gemidos, não me importando se estavam altos, ou não. E, ali, em cima da cama, me sinto como o sol transpassasse todo o meu corpo de um jeito maravilhosamente gostoso e olho para baixo, para os olhos semicerrados dele. Não consigo pensar em nada mais a não ser Inuyasha, na boca de Inuyasha, na língua de Inuyasha. E no sol, que parece ter se transformado em uma supernova, bem ali, num quarto de um hotel no Hawaii.

Então Inuyasha ergue o corpo e fica por cima de mim novamente e me puxa mais para perto dele, minhas pernas se prendem a sua cintura novamente, me fazendo sentir o corpo nu de Inuyasha e fico lembrando-me de como isso aconteceu.

- Inuyasha... Você quer... – sussurro tão baixo que duvido até mesmo que suas orelhas de cachorro tenham escutado. E ele beija o meu pescoço, se mexendo em direção ao criado mudo.

- Kagome... – o escuto me chamando baixo também. Abro os olhos e olho para ele, que me mostra um preservativo em mãos.

- Quer colocá-la ou eu faço isso? – sorri enquanto mordia seu lábio inferior e arranhava minhas unhas em seu braço com o pacote.

Inuyasha me olhou malicioso. Sorri maliciosa de volta e peguei o pacotinho antes que ele pudesse falar alguma coisa. Coloquei minhas mãos em seu peito e o empurrei para o lado, montando em cima dele e invertendo as posições. Inuyasha sorria vitorioso, o que me fazia sorrir também. Desci o corpo e a boca e tentei dar a ele todas as explosões de sentimentos que ele me deu quando descobria o meu verdadeiro sabor. Enquanto o eu tentava fazê-lo sentir-se tão bem quanto eu me senti, eu escutava Inuyasha respirar pesado e soltar alguns suspiros baixos, acho que ele até falou o meu nome uma hora, o que me deixou feliz, de verdade. Abri o pequeno pacote e coloquei em seu devido lugar.

E então, finalmente então, nos unimos como um só. E isso era ainda melhor que quando a sua boca estava lá. Invertemos a posição novamente. Movemo-nos juntos. Exatamente no ritmo certo. Ele cada vez mais passa a ser algo mais meu e eu também tento ficar cada vez mais perto dele. Ele beija o meu pescoço e meus ombros, bem onde o sol bate na minha pele, e, de repente, o sol cobre todo o meu corpo, como se eu estivesse sendo banhada por gotas douradas de sol e chegamos ao ápice de tudo aquilo, juntos, de tão brilhante que aquilo foi.

Ele fica lá parado, me abraçando toda suada contra ele, ofegando no meu cabelo. Percebo que estou fazendo o mesmo. E que tudo foi fantástico. Eu não precisei me preocupar em me assegurar que eu me divertia ou que era algo que eu podia ou não fazer. Inuyasha me olha nos olhos e beija minha testa de forma carinhosa. Sorrio para ele com calma.

Inuyasha vira-se e vai para o meu lado, pegando a coberta e cobrindo-nos. E quando ele me abraçou, o meu coração parecia que ia explodir de tanta felicidade que eu estava sentindo.

Sinto-me em paz. Eu estou em paz.

-x-

**Oh, shit!** _Finalmente_ o hentai saiu.

Estou tão nervosa sobre o que vocês vão achar! Quero dizer, É CLARO que eu tinha que ter ajuda com essa parte, é algo tão difícil de escrever! Obrigada Meg Cabot por ter me ajudado, mesmo sem quere. Haha!

Eu, particularmente, não curto algo com MUITOS detalhes, digo, nomes demais. Tipo: sabem aqueles detalhes que saem de um hentai bonito para um hentai "vulgar"? Esses detalhes.

O capítulo foi pequeno (eu achei), mas foi especial para mim poder ter essa experiência nova. Esse capítulo foi feito com muito carinho. Eu espero que vocês tenham gostado tanto quanto eu gostei.

**RESPONDENDO AS REVIEWS**

**marcellacvlcnt:** HAHAHAH! VOCÊ SABE QUE EU TE AMO, NÃO É MARCELLA?

**Amanda Taisho:**Menina! Também estou precisando de um desses pra mim! Pena não existe um InuYasha na vida real, mas, se existisse, ia ser disputado a tapas. AHSOEIUAHEI :x Obrigada pela review e continue lendo, por favor.

**Joyce:** AAAAAAAAEEEE! UMA LEITORA DE "A MEDIADORA"! UHU! \o/ Jesse e Suzannah viverão para sempre em meu coração. KKK Obrigada pela review e espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo. ^^


	11. Chapter 12

**"InuYasha" não me pertence, é uma obra criada pela fantástica Rumiko Takahashi.**

**AVISO****: Esse capítulo ****contém ****cenas de hentai.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO #11**

**Adaptação de "Assombrado"**

**(Meg Cabot)**

**.**

Mas que cheiro delicioso de café é esse?

Perguntei-me enquanto lutava para abrir os olhos. Levantei-me e vi em cima da mesa, a qual era próxima a janela, um enorme café da manhã perfeitamente arrumado e composto pelos mais diversos tipos de comida que eu já pude ver e imaginar na vida.

Inuyasha.

Sorri lembrando-me do que aconteceu noite passada. Não me lembrando apenas da primeira vez, mas de todas as outras vezes que aconteceu.

Olhei para o lado e a cama estava vazia. Desviei o olhar até a sala e percebi que a televisão estava ligada. Levantei-me de vagar, ainda com sono, coberta pelos lençóis brancos completamente amarrotados, catei um biquíni que estava solto dentro da minha mala e fui ao banheiro. Sorri mais ainda quando vi as coisas que eram para estar na pai, no chão. Escovei os dentes, amarrei o cabelo em um frouxo coque, arrumei a bagunça e vesti um solto e curtinho vestidinho coral.

Quando saí do banheiro olhei para a sala. Vi o topo da cabeça de Inuyasha, juntamente com suas orelhinhas. Sorri mais ainda quando me lembrei do que fiz com aquelas orelhinhas madrugada passada, e de como Inuyasha se comportou. "Encontrei seu ponto mais fraco, não foi mesmo?", pensei maliciosa. Segui em direção a mesa do café da manhã.

Café, leite, suco, croissants, frios e mais dezenas de coisas aproveitáveis para a minha fome de leão. Só que, de todas as coisas que estavam em cima da mesa, o que me chamou mais atenção foi uma rosa vermelha ao lado de uma concha enorme. Passei meus dedos por cima da concha, de modo que pude notar que ainda estava úmida.

"Devem ter sido pegas ainda agora...", pensei enquanto passava as pontas dos dedos nas delicadas pétalas da rosa vermelha.

- Bom dia. – escutei perto do meu pescoço e senti em seguida um beijo em meu ombro. Olhei para o lado, era ele.

- Dormiu bem? Espero que esteja com fome, eu estou morrendo. – ele falou seguindo para a cadeira, fiz o mesmo, ficando de frente pra ele.

- Dormi como um anjo. – respondi – E estou com uma fome dos diabos.

- Mas isso você sempre teve, pirralha. - sorri de canto com a provocação.

Continuamos comendo e conversando enquanto comíamos. Algumas provocações escapavam de Inuyasha e de minha boca.

Deus! Como eu estou sentindo-me bem!

- Como é o último dia aqui no Hawaii, Miuga disse que terá uma festa na piscina pela tarde antes de irmos ao aeroporto e embaçarmos. Entendeu, pirralha?

Olhei para ele com o olhar de alguém que acaba de ser testada. Inuyasha me olhava com uma cara divertida. Peguei um pedacinho de pão que tinha sobrado e cravei meus olhos nele, sorrindo de canto.

- Pirralha? – perguntei, levantando-me e indo para o lado dele. Inuyasha sorria de lado, divertido e malicioso.

- Pirralha. – ele atacou, colocando uma das mãos em minha perna direita.

Sorri. Segurei a ponta do vestido coral e passei a perna esquerda, a qual ele não tocava, ao redor das dele, ficando em pé, com as coxas de Inuyasha entre as minhas, e sentei em seu colo.

- Pirralha. – repeti como se aceitasse aquela ideia.

As mãos de Inuyasha estavam nas laterais do meu quadril e ele sorria de lado. Tirando um pedaço do pedaço do pão que eu levei, coloquei em minha boca. Inuyasha olhava para os meus movimentos com as mãos e, principalmente, para a minha boca. Sorri e mandei um beijinho para ele.

- Ah, você quer? – perguntei, fazendo-me de inocente. E comi outro pedacinho.

- Quero. - ele falou com vontade, mas não para o pão.

Coloquei o pequeno pedaço em frente à boca de Inuyasha, que entendeu o que eu queria que ele fizesse e tentou pegar o pedaço com a boca. Afastei o pedaço para longe dele e comi. Ele olhou para mim um pouco injuriado, ri e aproximei meu rosto do dele.

- Por que não fecha os olhos? – perguntei e ele fez o que eu disse.

Sorri, mais consciente da proximidade dos nossos rostos. Inuyasha estava particularmente deleitável naquela manhã, com uma camiseta de gola "v" cor de carvão e uma bermuda marrom-chocolate com umas listras finas brancas. Não pude deixar de olhar para a sua boca e lembrar a sensação dela na minha. Boa. Mais do que boa.

E dei-lhe um selinho, o que pareceu surpreender Inuyasha, já que ele abriu os olhos com rapidez e ficou olhando para o meu rosto, bem dentro dos meus olhos. Mas de repente ele levantou os braços e pôs as duas mãos na mesa de madeira que estava atrás de mim, meio que me prendendo entre eles.

- Então, Kagome. – disse ele em voz amigável – Acho que ainda precisamos conversar.

Mesmo que eu estivesse definitivamente tendo um namoro de mentira com Inuyasha, tinha toda certeza de que meu coração não deveria bater forte quando ele disse que precisaria conversar comigo. Quero dizer, a gente se beijou algumas vezes sem ser na frente das pessoas, e tem aquela concha e aquela rosa vermelha – que o hotel mandava em todos os cafés da manhã nos quartos – o fato de eu estar sentada em seu colo e a coisa de termos acabado, é... Bem... Você sabe.

Mas também tinha a coisa do namoro ser uma mentira e da gente ter sido praticamente banidos para uma ilha deserta por duas semanas, sendo forçados a usarmos o mesmo quarto. Uma coisa dessas realmente tinha grandes chances de acontecer.

De modo que eu estava meio indecisa ali, presa entre os braços dele. Por outro lado, eu não teria me importado em levantar as mãos e puxar sua cabeça e bancar o desentupidor de pia com sua boca. De novo. Então a única coisa que eu tinha que fazer era respirar.

- Sobre o que você quer conversar? – pigarreei colocando os braços ao redor da cabeça de Inuyasha.

- Sobre o que aconteceu entre a gente. – ele falou seguro, porém como se estivesse pisando em território perigoso.

Terminei não fazendo o que me veio à cabeça: mudar de conversa, levantar e sair. Só fiquei ali parada, como o coração batendo meio forte dentro do peito. Afinal de contas aquele era o cara com quem eu fingia um namoro de mentira para todo o mundo, tinha acabado de dormir com ele e isso tinha sido a coisa mais incrível da minha vida.

- Quero dizer, eu não quero que nada entre nós mude. Entende? – Inuyasha falou ainda como se estivesse pisando em um território perigoso – Não que não tenha sido fantástico, o que foi – ele se cortou – Foi muito fantástico. Muito. – ele estava repetindo mais para si mesmo que para mim – É que se a gente se envolver emocionalmente é mais fácil de toda a história que cultivamos até agora para todas essas pessoas não dê certo. E Miuga não perdoaria a gente. Realmente não sei o que ele poderia fazer caso algo desse errado. Eu só quero proteger você e a mim também. Não acho que nós estejamos prontos para isso. – sorri para ele de lado.

- Não se preocupe. – falei calma – Eu sabia onde estava me metendo desde o momento em que aceitei essa história toda do Miuga. E não estamos mais no século IX.

Inuyasha relaxou visivelmente quando as palavras entraram em sua cabeça. Ele até levantou uma das mãos da mesa e segurou uma mecha do meu cabelo, que tinha se enrolado no ombro.

- Gosto mais do seu cabelo solto. – disse aprovando – Você devia sempre usar solto.

Sorri para esconder o fato que meus batimentos cardíacos, quando ele me tocou, se aceleraram consideravelmente e comecei a me levantar do colo de Inuyasha.

- Onde você pensa que vai? – perguntou ele, movendo-se para me acuar de novo, desta vez aproximando-me mais, de modo que nossos rostos estavam separados por apenas uns oito centímetros. Seu hálito, eu estava suficientemente perto para notar, ainda cheirava à pasta de dentes que ele tinha usado quando acordou.

- Inuyasha – falei no que esperava que fosse uma voz calma, porém eu estava sorrindo – Verdade. Aqui não, certo? Não nesta posição.

- Ótimo. – mas ele não se mexeu – Então onde e em que posição?

- Ah, meu Deus, Inuyasha! – levei a mão à testa, gargalhando. Estava quente. Mas eu sabia que não estava com febre – Você é sempre assim? – falei entre risos enquanto brincava com uma mecha de cabelo dele.

- Claro. Gostou da concha?

- Gostei. – falei – Mas se acha que vou esquecer que você me chamou de pirralha depois de tudo o que aconteceu ontem...

- Mas você é uma pirralha. Uma pirralha que superou minhas expectativas, mas continua sendo uma pirralha.

- "Superou as minhas espectativas"? – encarei-o. Ele era bem mais alto do que eu, mas seus lábios estavam a apenas centímetros dos meus. Eu poderia alcançá-los com os meus sem o menor problema. Não que eu fosse fazer isso agora. Achava que não – De que você chama o que estou fazendo agora?

- Hm, deixe-me ver... "Peraltice". – disse ele, também brincando de novo com o meu cabelo. Seu hálito pinicava meu rosto.

- Realmente me acha uma criança? Não sei por que, mas duvido seriamente disso. – falei. Sua proximidade estava tornando difícil conversar.

- Em determinados momentos, quando você relaxa, você coloca sua criança para fora. É meio que uma coisa que me impressionou, e olhe que nada me surpreende e nada me impressiona. Pelo menos... – seu olhar dourado quente se cravou no meu – Nada até agora. Pelo menos no meu caso.

- Pode ser, Inuyasha. – falei de modo a evitar pensar que eu o impressionei; o que não foi muito eficiente, acho, porque sua proximidade estava tornando muito difícil respirar – O único problema é: sabe o que acontece quando eu relaxo? Eu me dou mal.

- Não sei por quê. Você não precisa ficar atenta toda hora, sabia? Quero dizer, não precisa ficar assim quando está comigo. Pelo menos não depois de eu saber quem você realmente é...

- Não. Talvez não precise. Não muito.

Inuyasha colocou um dedo sobre minha boca.

- Já está tensa novamente.

- Eu não vou prometer a você ficar completamente relaxada, ok? – falei, com os lábios se movendo de encontro ao dedo dele – Realmente não vou prometer isso.

- Está falando sério? – disse Inuyasha, tirando o dedo de perto da minha boca, passando pela curva do queixo e descendo para a lateral do pescoço – Ainda está amedrontada por causa daquele imbecil que não sabia o que estava falando? Kagome, você apenas não conseguia se sentir a vontade com ele e eu não quero saber o porquê disso. Eu não posso me permitir a cultivar sentimentos amorosos por uma pessoa, principalmente por você, neste momento. E nem você quer isso. Eu sei, eu sei que você foge deste tipo de sentimento desde que aquele panaca apareceu na sua vida. Porém, ao mesmo tempo, eu não quero que isso tudo dure só lá fora. E, também sei que, você deseja a mesma coisa. Podemos fazer um acordo. Quero dizer, se você concordar comigo, obviamente.

- Surpreenda-me.

- Um envolvimento. Sem compromisso, sem emoções envolvidas. Apenas quero que você relaxe e eu quero ser a pessoa que vai te fazer relaxar. Eu quero que você se sinta exatamente como se sentiu ontem.

Como eu me senti ontem? Eu estava sentindo alguma coisa _agora_, e tudo o que ele estava fazendo era passar a ponta do dedo pelo meu pescoço. Certo, além dessa proposta nada puritana.

Agora Inuyasha estava tão perto de mim que seu peito roçou a frente do meu vestido.

- Quer tentar? – perguntou ele. Sua boca se moveu até estar a uns dois centímetros da minha – Quer tentar como uma experiência?

Não havia um nervo em meu corpo que não quisesse. Talvez houvesse uma parte de mim que ainda temesse envolvimentos. Ou que algo pudesse me machucar. Talvez isso estivesse fazendo o meu coração bater tão rápido. Olhei para a boca dele e espero que ele não tenha notado – o que seria impossível devido a nossa "distância" – e minha mão estava fazendo carinho em sua nuca.

- Isso seria um "sim"? – ele falou baixo, já que não havia necessidade em falar num tom normal.

Acho que fui tão óbvia que Inuyasha apenas puxou, sem precisar fazer esforço algum, o meu pescoço em sua direção. E nossos lábios se encontraram mais uma vez. E eu estava retribuindo o seu beijo mais uma vez.

Não sei quanto tempo ficamos ali, só sei que foi um beijo que não era nem tão calmo, nem tão exigente. Foi um beijo em um ritmo normal, como se selássemos o acordo que acabamos de fazer. E então, ouço batidas na porta. Tento me separar de Inuyasha para perguntar quem é e ele apenas solta um murmúrio como que eu não devesse fazer isso e continuar ali o beijando. Sorrio e me desvencilho dos seus lábios, dando-lhe alguns selinhos de desculpas ao fazer.

- Quem... – e quando comecei a falar, Inuyasha puxa meu pescoço para a sua boca e começa a distribuir beijos em toda a sua lateral, me cortando. Fechos os olhos, sorrindo.

- Isso é golpe baixo. – falo em um volume que só ele possa ouvir.

- Não fale nada e venha me dar atenção, quem sabe eles não vão embora? – ele fala entre os beijos, me fazendo rir.

- Mas... Inuyasha... E se for... O Miuga...? – falo no ritmo em que ele sobe a boca para a minha e me beija.

- Inuyasha! Kagome! É o Miroku.

- Está vendo? É só um idiota. – ele falou, parando de me dar beijos no pescoço e me olhando nos olhos com cara de "eu não falei que não era nada importante?".

CÉUS! COMO FICA DIFÍCIL DE PENSAR COM A BOCA DELE EM MINHA BOCA, PESCOÇO E OMBROS!

- Deve ser alguma coisa importante sim. – falo em um murmúrio enquanto agarro a cabeça dele com os dedos.

- Eu não estou nem aí.

Nem eu.

- Mas eu... Eu estou. – consegui mentir. Inuyasha me olhou como um cachorro que estava perdido. Sorri e mordi o lábio inferior. Eu queria mesmo saber o que era?

- Depois a gente termina isso. – dei um selinho nele e me levantei.

- Miroku, vá se foder. – Inuyasha falou ao mesmo momento em que abri a porta.

- Inuyasha! – olhei surpresa para ele enquanto Miroku o olhava sem entender. Inuyasha apenas soltou um suspiro de fúria.

- Mas o que eu fiz?

- Nada. Ele acordou de mau humor hoje.

- Não. Eu estou de mau humor agora. – Inuyasha retrucou.

- Quer entrar? – perguntei.

- É melhor não, se não eu vou ter a cabeça arrancada.

- Pode apostar que sim. – Inuyasha retrucou novamente.

- Só vim falar que a festinha na piscina será na hora do almoço.

- Ah, certo. Obrigada por avisar. – Miroku se despediu com a mão e eu fechei a porta. Olhei para Inuyasha, que estava atrás de mim e disse:

- Quer dar um passeio na praia antes dessa festa? – ele me olhou.

- Não.

- Deixe de ser mal humorado e vamos caminhar.

Inuyasha terminou me seguindo e caminhamos novamente pela praia, afinal hoje era o último dia em que ficaríamos naquele paraíso que me levou ao paraíso. Ele tinha colocado os óculos de sol e estava deliciosamente lindo.

No caminho eu colhi uma flor incrivelmente rosa e coloquei na orelha, os cabelos estavam soltos porque o vento os deixou assim. E Inuyasha havia insistido muito.

Ele havia levado a máquina fotográfica e ficamos tirando algumas fotos nossas, individuais e da paisagem. Entramos no mar uma hora e, aposto, as fotos dos beijos que demos ficaram mais empolgantes para os fãs que são ao nosso favor. Porque uma coisa que as fãs dele são resume-se em uma palavrinha só: ciumentas. Meu Deus!

Observamos o mar por um tempo e demos um beijo que eu, particularmente, achei muito inusitado. Quando estávamos observando o mar, Inuyasha estava sentado na areia e eu estava em pé, em suas costas. Ele então abraçou minhas pernas de costas e eu abaixei o meu tronco até a cabeça dele ficar na linha de minha barriga e eu o estava olhando de cabeça para baixo. Nossos cabelos chicoteavam pelo vento, até que ele segurou o meu cabelo por trás das orelhas e puxou meu rosto, até que me beijou. O meu queixo estava em contato com o seu nariz, e o queixo dele estava em contato com o meu nariz. O beijo não durou muito, como não costumava durar quando estávamos do lado de fora do quarto.

Voltamos para o hotel, eu nas costas de Inuyasha, que me segurava com as mãos na parte interna das coxas, e fomos para a região da piscina do hotel, onde almoçamos e tiramos inúmeras fotos com o elenco, que estava curtindo a maravilhosa piscina havaiana pela última vez. Terminamos de arrumar as últimas coisas e fomos direto ao aeroporto.

Inuyasha vestia agora uma camisa cinza-titânio de mangas compridas com um casaco de couro preto, uma calça jeans de lavagem escura e um coturno preto. Ele usava um boné também preto, que escondia as suas orelhinhas, uma mochila de costas, também preta, muito bem acolchoada e o óculos de sol. Eu estava com o meu short jeans rasgado de cintura alta e com os forros de fora, uma camiseta dos Rolling Stones ensacada, minha camisa de mangas compridas também jeans, aberta, minhas botas cor de ferrugem de super cano longo – que batem acima do meu joelho – e meus óculos escuros de corações, além da bolsa a tira colo, claro. Meu cabelo estava solto.

- Por acaso eu mencionei – perguntou Inuyasha, enquanto eu prendia o cinto de segurança do avião – que acho as suas pernas uma coisa?

-x-

Desculpem a demora, gente! Esses meses foram uma loucura! O computador deu pau, quase que eu perdia a fic inteira e trezentos milhões e quinhentos e setenta e nove mil trabalhos da faculdade para fazer... Além de que consegui o meu primeiro emprego, então meus tempos livres foram para o beleléu!

Espero que tenham gostado, estou tentando escrever o resto da fic. Tentarei não demorar tanto a postar, dessa vez... Mas vai ficar um pouco mais complicado agora, ok? Me desculpem novamente pelo atraso. D':

XX, Loues.


End file.
